Open Window 1 : Consequences
by Aussie73
Summary: What would have happened if the timeloop HADN'T reset? AU from S4s Window Of Opportunity. Jack and Other.
1. Prologue

_AU from Window of Opportunity. Not for those who hate the idea of Jack with anyone other than Sam. Like 'Renaissance', this is one of my earlier stories from before I became a mad shipper. Also like 'Renaissance', I based Jack's age on what was stated in 'Brief Candle' rather than the DOB established in 'Fragile Balance'._

_All those caveats are now done with. Please … read and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**BOOK 1 – CONSEQUENCES**

**Prologue**

Colonel Jack O'Neill whistled cheerfully to himself as he pulled the bright sweatshirt on. These 'loop' things were annoying the crap out of him, until Daniel had pointed out that he'd be able to do anything he wanted … without any consequences.

He and Teal'c had taken full advantage of this. T had practically beaten up a young Airman who'd kept crashing into him with a door, they'd played golf through the Stargate, and Jack had personally ridden a bicycle through the warren-like corridors of the SGC during the habitual full alert caused by Malikai and his endless looping.

And now … now was the time for the piece de resistance. Something that had preyed on his smarter-than-he-wanted-people-to-know mind for a few weeks now.

Ignoring his gimpy knee, he strode up the metal stairs and into the control room and got ready, surprised to find himself nervous. "Colonel? You're out of uniform," General George S. Hammond, CO of the SGC, told him.

Jack beamed at his CO. "Yes, sir," he said. He strode over to Major Samantha Carter, his own 2IC, then tugged her into a passionate kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Not the response he'd been expecting, but who was he to argue?

Just for the hell of it, he dipped her – who said he couldn't be romantic when he wanted? – and waited for the annoying flash that would signal the resetting of the loop.

He waited.

And he waited.

"Sir?" Carter squeaked as she stepped away from him, her blonde hair mussed and her lips red.

And he waited. Carter stared up at him, her goldfish impression only topped by the intense fury on Hammond's face.

Oh, crap. He'd left the resignation letter on his desk.

* * *

Major Doctor Samantha Carter was officially pissed. Because of Colonel O'Neill and his stupidity, she now had an official reprimand on her record! She'd spent the evening of her disciplinary with Janet Fraiser and a bottle – or three – of wine, and they'd both decided that Jack O'Neill was an asshole.

She stormed onto the base the day after, intent on finding everyone's favorite smart-ass and demanding what the hell he'd been thinking. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it …

_No, don't even go there, Sam!_, she urged herself. She signed in and hurried to the elevator then blushed deeply. "General," she said politely.

"Major," he responded stiffly.

Oh yeah, he was still furious. But it had been the Colonel who'd borne the brunt of his anger. What had Hammond called him? Oh, right: "A disgrace to the uniform". General Hammond certainly had a way with words.

Sam got out of the elevator. "If you're looking for Colonel O'Neill, Major, I wouldn't bother," Hammond said now.

Huh? "Sir?" she replied.

"The Colonel has been relieved of duty," Hammond replied, softening slightly toward his unofficial niece. "He faces court-martial."

To say Sam Carter was shocked would have been like saying that the Goa'uld weren't nice guys. Yeah, she was pissed at him, but he didn't deserve court-martial. From what he'd told her, several planets including Earth were caught in some kind of a subspace bubble and were repeating the same period of time over and over. For some reason, though, he and Teal'c were immune to its effects. She could understand how that would drive him crazy.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Faced with dishonorable discharge or early retirement, Jack took the lesser of the two evils and retired. "I'm sorry, son," Hammond told him. "If there was anything I could've done …"

Jack looked at his CO … check that; former CO … and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, General," he said, burying his very real pain. "The old knee couldn't have stood up to active duty much longer, anyway."

Hammond regarded him with that piercing blue-eyed gaze that occasionally made Jack wonder just how much the man could read him. "Of course, Jack," he replied. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "About your request …"

"To retire off-world? Yes, sir?" Jack said. His heart beat quickly. _Please let them say yes!_ There was nothing for him on Earth anymore – he wanted to take his chances someplace else.

"In the words of the Joint Chiefs; we owe you that much," Hammond said. He smiled slightly then the smile faded away. "Understand, though, we can't give you a GDO. It's a one-way trip."

"I understand, General," Jack said.

* * *

Clad in jeans and faded sweatshirt with the Air Force logo – welcome to the Jack O'Neill hall of irony! – Jack stood in the 'gate room, waiting for Sergeant Harriman to finish dialing. His heart sank when his team – former team, dammit! – walked into the room. _Nuts_.

"Hey, kids," he said lightly. "Come to see me off, did ya?"

Teal'c gripped his forearm tightly. "I do not understand Tauri regulations – surely the passion between a man and a woman is irrelevant to their ability to do battle." He dipped his head. "You are my friend, and my brother. And I will miss you."

Jack smirked, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "Geez, T; that was pretty loquacious for you."

"Jack …," Daniel said uncertainly, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Jack knew immediately what his friend was getting at. "Sorry, Daniel; no sting this time," he said. He put a friendly arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Be good, ya hear me?"

"Gee." Daniel grinned. "Guess I'll have to get a new role model, then."

Smart ass. He and Jack had definitely hung around together too long. Jack groaned silently as he turned to his former 2IC. She'd cut her blonde hair to more regulation length, and he admired the pixie effect with her big blue eyes. "Carter," he said. "Sorry about …". He waved his hands expressively. "No; I'm not sorry about kissing you, but I'm sorry you got that reprimand." His own file had enough reprimands on it to choke a horse, but this was the first one for Carter, and she'd been understandably pissed.

She blushed. "It's not like I tried to stop you, sir," she pointed out. She smiled slightly. "Just out of curiosity; what would have happened if the loop had reset itself?"

"I'd be sitting facing you over a table with a goofy grin on my face," he admitted. "I'll miss you, Carter – for a scientist, you're okay."

She gave him a bigger smile. "We'll miss you too, sir," she said.

Jack didn't bother correcting her use of 'sir' – after nearly four years, it had become ingrained. The 'gate activated and he hitched his backpack more firmly onto his shoulders. "Yeah, well … that's my cue," he said.

He turned and headed up the ramp then turned back once more to view his colleagues, his friends … hell, his family. "See ya, kids," he said.

With that, Jack O'Neill turned, walked through the wormhole and into the next phase of his life.


	2. Part 1

**Part One**

Jack stepped through the 'gate to P4X 739 – Carter would've had a fit if she'd known he'd memorized all the 'gate addresses – and breathed in deeply. Nice. Blue skies, not too many trees, a lake and, best of all, no goddamn Jaffa. Over the last couple years of wandering, he'd had one too many close calls for comfort.

A little girl came barreling over to him. "Hi, Mister!" she hollered.

He smiled down at her. God, she was cute. About four or five, with curly black hair, brown skin and huge black eyes. "Hey," he said, wondering how to explain about the 'gate.

"This is Belrina," the little girl chattered, tucking a grubby hand into his and tugging him down the path. "You wanna meet my mom?"

"Uh … yeah," he said cautiously. Hell, it wasn't like he was being given any choice in the matter.

* * *

Malia cursed and shook her head. "Now where's she gone?" she muttered to herself. She activated her comdev. "Tiressa; get your little body back home!" she said.

"I'm here, Mommy," her daughter said in her best sweet manner – oh yes; she knew she was in trouble.

"How many times have I told you not to go wandering off from your teachers?" Malia said, rushing over to her daughter then skidding to a confused halt. "And who's this?" she asked, indicating the stranger. He stood several mellots taller than her and was pale-skinned, indicating that he was from off-world, and was lean and hardened with weathered features that managed to be attractive.

Tiressa tugged at her hair. "He's my friend, from somewhere called Earth," she said simply. "He's been travelin' a while. Can he have a meal?"

"Tiressa …," the man said quietly. "I'm not going to impose on your mother." He put a gentle hand on her daughter's head, softening the rebuke, then smiled at Malia. "Sorry about this," he said. "The munchkin met me when I stepped through the 'gate and decided to volunteer your hospitality. I thought I'd better get her home safe – it's getting dark."

"I see," Malia said, her heart beating as she realized how lucky Tiressa had been to have met a good man during her escapade. "Well, the least I can do is offer you a meal," she continued. She looked at him. "I presume you are of human descent?" she queried.

"Hell, yeah!" That mobile mouth quirked into another grin. "I'm from a planet some people call the Tauri."

She knew that designation for the first world. "You know the Goa'uld?" she asked curiously.

"Met some, killed some, been tortured by some … been there, done that, got the tee shirt," he said. "You don't seem too worried about them," he added.

She shrugged. "We're aware of them – we choose not to interact," she said. "Our world has no naqahdah and our technology is vastly superior to theirs. It's been hundreds of years since any of us were taken."

She opened the coolant unit and removed a large bottle of water, handing it to the man. "Do you have a name or should I simply say 'hey you'?" she added.

"God, my manners!" the man said, favoring her with another cheeky grin. Something inside her fluttered – attraction, perhaps? – before she tamped it down. "I'm Jack O'Neill," he said. "And you?"

"Malia," she replied. She turned to the computer and tapped rapidly on the screen. The materializer activated and delivered three hearty meals. Something told her that this man was what her grandfather would have called a 'meat and potatoes guy'. "Eat," she instructed, collaring her daughter mid-flight. "You too, little miss Tiressa."

Her daughter pouted then sat down next to Jack, snatching his cap off him and plopping it onto her own head. "Yes, mom," she said patiently.

Jack squinted over at the materializer. "Cool," he muttered. "Very Star Trek."

"Your people don't have this technology?" Malia said, unsure why she was surprised. Most of the off-world human cultures she'd encountered in her work with the Gate Travel Unit were somewhat behind Belrina.

Jack shook his head. "Well, they didn't when I left a couple years ago – something tells me you folks are way ahead of us. If it hadn't been for the Dark Ages, we'd be colonizing space right now."

"The … dark ages?" Malia queried.

Jack grinned, diving enthusiastically into his meal. "We had about eight hundred years of ignorance and superstition," he said. "Sounds like your people escaped that." He paused and his eyes widened. "Holy crap …," he muttered.

_Charming language_, Malia thought then gave in and chuckled – the expression on his face was that of sheer bliss. "I'm glad you enjoy your food," she said. "You're very tall – you need sustenance."

* * *

_Kill me now; I've found heaven_, Jack mused, making his way through the juiciest, most tender prime steak he'd ever experienced. And the company wasn't bad either. Malia seemed a little shy around him, but her daughter – a miniature edition of the lovely woman – more than made up for that.

Little Tiressa was still wearing his cap, despite the fact that it would not stay on her bubbly curls and ate her food with one pudgy hand, whilst the other was firmly ensconced through his arm. "Jack; you married?" she asked.

Jack coughed wildly then stared at the little girl. "Uh, no … why?" he said.

"Then who's this?" she asked, waving a picture at him. "And why you wearing soldier clothes?"

Ah; a team photo he'd kept throughout his travels. It had almost become a lucky charm. "Friends of mine, back on Earth," he said lightly. He'd missed them intensely at first, but had adjusted to his loss over time. "Haven't seen 'em for a while."

"She's pretty." Tiressa dabbed at Carter's face. "I've never seen anyone with hair that color before."

"Yes, she is," Jack admitted. He might have been her CO, but he wasn't blind. There'd been chemistry between them since the day she'd strode into the briefing room and said "She is transferring from the Pentagon." But they'd never let it interfere with their work until his day of stupidity.

"So … why you wearing soldier clothes?" Tiressa said.

Jack grinned – geez, she was persistent. "I was the leader of a team who explored different worlds through the Stargate."

"Wow, just like Mom," Tiressa said, jerking her thumb at Malia, who was quietly removing the dishes from the table. "She's the best."

"Tiressa!" Malia cast her eyes downward and a faint blush appeared on her dark skin. "I'm sure Jack doesn't want to hear about the GTU."

"Actually," Jack said, "I would. We called ourselves the SGC – Stargate Command – but it's probably a similar thing." He got up and gathered up some more dishes. "I'll take care of these," he added. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Malia smiled at the man. "Thank you, but I'm used to it," she said.

"A-ah!" A long-boned hand shot up. "I insist."

Bossy male. She'd had enough of that type of man during her brief marriage to last her a lifetime. "It's all right," she said, putting a little more emphasis on her words.

"Geez!" Jack shook his head. "Relax, will ya? I'm just tryin' to be nice."

Malia sighed – maybe she was being overly sensitive. "I wash and you dry?" she offered as a compromise.

"Yeah, okay," the man replied.

They worked in silence, Malia because she was ashamed of her outburst and Jack … because she suspected that he was not a big talker. His quiet watchfulness and the cynicism in his brown eyes … the tense readiness in his lean frame … all these screamed 'covert operations' to her, and she wondered what he was running from.

"Penny for 'em?" Jack aimed a crooked grin at her.

"What?" She blushed as she realized that she had been caught day-dreaming. "Oh, nothing," she replied.

* * *

Jack sighed slightly as he stepped out of Malia's home, his stomach still pleasantly full from that steak. "Thank you for your hospitality, Malia," he said, putting his hand out to hers.

She hesitated then clasped it firmly. "You're welcome," she replied.

She'd lost some of her stiffness around him as the evening had worn on, and he'd been pleased to discover that she had a nasty sense of humor similar to his own. He couldn't deal with people who had no sense of humor.

She tugged at his hand. "Let go," she said.

Geez; now what had he done? "Sorry," he retorted. "Didn't realize my touch would contaminate you!" Oh yeah; welcome to the Jack O'Neill School of Galactic Diplomacy – Daniel would have been so proud.

She frowned at him then sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack," she replied. "I … don't like being touched."

"Fair enough." He let go immediately – he might not be the most clued-in guy around, but he'd seen many rape victims and abuse sufferers in his time. Something told him that this shy beautiful woman had suffered through at least the latter, if not both.

* * *

Jack unrolled his sleeping bag and prepared to bunk down for the night, his stomach still pleasantly full from dinner. He figured he'd stay on this world a couple more days then move on. During the last two years, he'd not stayed very long on any world, preferring to wander.

The longest stay had been about a year ago when he'd run foul of some snake-head called Ba'al. He'd been badly injured and had stayed with a group of Tok'ra for about a month while he'd healed. He could have healed much quicker if he'd accepted a snake like they'd wanted.

He snorted in amusement – like that was ever gonna happen!

He linked his hands behind his head and settled back with a sigh then froze as he heard a twig snapping – someone was watching him. He quietly withdrew his nine mil and clicked off the safety. A shadow fell over him.

He'd lost nothing from his Black Ops days – he rolled to his feet and grabbed the intruder by the throat, pushing him against a tree and pointing the nine mil into his temple. "Can I help you?" he inquired.

The man swallowed hard. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said. "You are Colonel O'Neill, yes?"

"Retired," Jack shot back. Wow; déjà vu. He didn't let go. "What d'you want?"

"I am Sub-Altern Remik of the GTU – the …"

"Gate Travel Unit," Jack said. "You work with Malia."

"Sub-Commandant Malia is my commanding officer," the man said. "When we learned that an Earth man had arrived on our world, I was asked to retrieve you and bring you to the GTU."

"For what purpose?"

"We have sent … expeditions to your world on a number of occasions," the young man croaked. "No-one returned. We need your help to determine why."

Ouch. The iris. Jack winced and released his chokehold. "Yeah; about that …," he said. "I think I'd better have a chat with your superiors."

Relief flashed over the man's face. "Thank you, sir," he said, touching two fingers to his temple – a salute?

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill?" A man with iron-gray hair stood up as Jack strolled into the office.

"Yeah," Jack said – he'd given up telling people he was retired. "And you are …?" He stood several inches taller than the other man – could be useful for intimidation purposes.

"Commandant Tirol," the man replied. "You are from the Tauri, yes?" He wasn't intimidated.

Jack squinted at the two beefy security types who stood at the entrance to the office. "Am I under arrest?" he asked.

Commandant Tirol shook his head. "Leave," he instructed the grunts. The two young men walked away and he smiled slightly at Jack. "Please, Colonel, have a seat," he invited.

Jack sat down then shot up once more. "Whoa!" he said. "This thing's movin'!"

"Of course," the other man said. "It's a conformer seat; it adjusts to its occupant for maximum comfort."

"Ah." Jack sat gingerly back down; the movements of the chair were vaguely erotic, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Sorry; don't have these where I come from."

"Colonel; can you tell us why all three of our expedition parties – eighteen good men and women – failed to return from your world?" The man cut right to the chase.

Eighteen people. All dead. Crap. Jack plowed his hand through his hair. "We have a device called an iris that protects the 'gate," he replied. "You need another doohickey to unlock the iris."

"And …?"

"Ah … without the GDO, the iris wouldn't open. Anything in the matter stream would stay there until … the wormhole collapsed."

"At which point, they were killed." The man scowled. "Eighteen good people, who meant you no harm, Colonel! We are peaceful explorers."

"Well, we'd like to be – we'd love to make like Captain Picard and say we come in peace … but half the people we meet want to kill us and the other half want to screw us over in some way!" Jack snapped, glaring at the man. "The snake-heads aren't interested in this world; count yourselves lucky for that."

The man returned the glare then sighed, tugging his jacket straight. "I'm sorry, Colonel," he said. "Of course you'd wish to protect your world. And at least we now know why our people died and how to prevent it occurring. We'll send no more expeditions to Earth."

"Can I go now?" Jack said, although he was fighting the urge to nod off. The chair – now that it had stilled – was quite possibly the most comfortable thing he'd ever sat on. That in turn made him more alert. Anyone who wanted someone this comfortable had something to hide.

"Of course," the other man replied. "And thank you for coming peaceably."

Jack snorted. "Yeah? Tell that to Sub-Altern Remik."

A smile flashed over the Commandant's face. "His throat will heal quickly – his pride may be another matter." He and Jack rose, and the man clasped Jack's hand in a firm shake. "Your people trained you well, Colonel," he added.

"Yeah?" Jack replied non-committally.

"If you're planning to stay here for a while, we could use another experienced field officer," Tirol said. "You shouldn't waste the training you've had."

"I'm not sticking around," Jack said. "I left the military two years ago; I like my life now."

And it was true – for the most part. The first few months had been lonelier than he'd felt since losing Charlie and he'd wanted to go back to Earth every day. Jack O'Neill was used to being alone, but he didn't like it – he was always surprised when people called him a loner. But he'd had a ball the last couple years, visiting new worlds, making friends and yes enemies.

Yeah; sometimes he wished he had someone he could share his adventures with, but people tended to get hurt when he got close to them. He'd hurt Sara, Charlie, Carter … Yeah. He was better off alone.

The man regarded him with a piercing stare that reminded him of Hammond, although they couldn't have looked less alike. "As you wish, Colonel," he said. "I will have Sub-Altern Remik show you back to your encampment."

"Thank you, Commandant," Jack said smartly, resisting the urge to salute. Seems you could take the boy out of the military, but you couldn't take the military out of the boy.

* * *

"You did what?" Malia eyed her commanding officer like he'd grown a second head.

Commandant Tirol frowned. "I don't appreciate your tone, Sub-Commandant," he said. "Sit down."

Malia did so – she did not want another reprimand on her record. "With all respect, sir, what can the Earth man offer? His world's primitive, and he hasn't served in the military for over two years."

Tirol tapped on a computer. "Before New Tollana was destroyed by the Goa'uld, we learned of the Tauri from them."

Malia wanted to scream – Tirol was a good man, but he could be long-winded. "Sir?" she replied.

"Colonel O'Neill lead his world's first off-planet expedition to a world called Abydos, where he was instrumental in the destruction of the Goa'uld known as Ra," Tirol said. "Then he became the leader of a team called SG-1 and for over three years, visited nearly as many worlds as we've managed in twenty five years of exploration. He's a military man through and through, yet is able to work effectively with civilians and even a Jaffa."

"So, he's good at what he does," Malia mused. "That doesn't mean we need him here."

"It's a moot point," Tirol said. "He turned us down."

Malia smiled slightly. "He prefers to go 'bumming around' the galaxy," she said. "He's running from something."

"We all have demons, Malia," Tirol pointed out. "You know that."

She accepted his point – after all, he had shot and killed her husband three years ago when he'd found Kitan forcing himself on her at knife-point. "Commandant; if he turned you down, why tell me about your offer?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "You would have found out, anyway," he said. "At least this way, you explode in private and not in front of a group of junior officers."

Malia chuckled. "Point taken," she said. She rose from the chair. "If you'll excuse me, I think Sub-Altern Remik needs some more training in stealth tactics."

"Of course." Tirol smiled at her. "But be gentle, Malia – his pride has been wounded."

"Would I be anything else, sir?" she asked, opening her eyes wide.

* * *

After his subordinate left the office, Commandant Tirol allowed his smile to become a chuckle. At her worst, she was aggravating, sulky, surly and downright disrespectful. But at her best, she was courageous, forthright, moral and insightful. And she made him laugh, although a Commandant should not laugh at a smart-mouthed subordinate's remarks.

And, maverick that she was, she challenged him. Even a Commandant was not infallible, and Malia often served to keep him from becoming 'too full of himself' as his wife phrased it.

After her husband's death, he'd watched her blossom from a frightened woman into the strong, confident, impertinent female that she now was, and he was happy for her. When he'd found her three years ago, cowering and naked under her husband's brutal assault, he'd suddenly understood her timidity and fear of hands.

He'd shot the poor example of humanity and had taken her immediately to his wife – the GTU's chief medical officer. Simona had not gone into details, but she'd said enough. There'd been evidence of poorly healed fractures, whip and knife marks all over, burn scars. She had probably been beaten every day since her marriage – even whilst carrying their child. That had also explained Tiressa's prematurity. She had been born only seven months into term, and was small even now.

The physical scars had healed quickly … the emotional scars, Tirol knew, would take longer. In many respects, she had made a good recovery. She could be alone with men, work alongside them and socialize with them without panicking. Yet she evinced no interest in a man as a normal mature female.

He had wondered if perhaps she was not more drawn to females, but he'd learned better when Sirella, leader of GT-9, had attempted to draw her into a passionate embrace several months ago. Malia had shattered the other woman's jaw – ouch.

* * *

Jack sighed as he flopped down once more onto his sleeping bag and saw the sun rise. _Huh; guess sleep's over-rated anyway_, he mused. He sat up and began stuffing his clothes into his back-pack. Time to move on.

"Hi, Jack."

Jack spun round and smiled at Tiressa. "Hey, munchkin," he said. "Does your mom know you're here?"

She put her finger in her mouth and looked guilty.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud …". Jack shoved his hand through his hair. "You gotta stop with the disappearing act, kid – she must be worried out of her mind."

"Where ya going?" she asked, skating blithely over his little lecture.

"Haven't decided yet," Jack said. "But before I go, I'm taking you home."

He stretched his hand out to her, and she immediately linked her chubby fingers with his. "Let's go, short stuff," he added, groaning when his knee clicked as he attempted to stand. He'd blown it out a few months ago during a rock-fall on some dustbowl of a planet, and it hadn't healed very well.

He forced himself upright, blinking as his vision swam. "Jack; you okay?" Tiressa asked.

"Peachy." Jack grinned down at her. "Just not a kid anymore."

* * *

Malia sank gratefully into the hot water, a little stiff after her training session with Sub-Altern Remik. "Aaaaah," she mumbled, her eyes closing blissfully.

She stretched out a wet arm and activated a music crystal then smiled at the soft strains of the shilna. Yes; she might be a soldier, but everyone needed pampering now and then!

"Hi, mommy!" her daughter sang out.

"Hi, baby," she said, not opening her eyes. "You have a good day at school?"

"Yeah; Jack brought me home," Tiressa said.

Oh, Gods! Malia shot up, her eyes opened and her hands covering her naked form as best she could. Jack's back was turned, but she could see the flush on his neck, which indicated that he'd … seen something. His skin was much paler than hers, although beaten by the elements, and his embarrassment was obvious. "Tiressa; give me my robe," she said.

"Uh … sorry," Jack muttered. "Tiressa did her escape artist thing again and came to visit me."

Malia got out of the bath and snatched the robe from her errant daughter, wrapping it snugly around her tall curvy frame. "Thank you for bringing her home," she said then sighed. "You can turn around now," she added, wondering why she'd been so embarrassed. She'd despised her body for a long time, ever since her husband had claimed it on their wedding night. Her introduction to sexuality had been vicious and shocking, and she'd learned that she was unable to respond.

The tall man, his flush decreasing, did so then his brown eyes skittered over her. He blushed again. "Sorry," he said as Tiressa skipped off. "Nice … robe." His hands waved in the air.

"Would you like a drink, Jack?" she said, turning and leading the way down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, letting out a hiss. "Shi … uh, shoot!" he muttered as an audible click came from him.

"You are injured," Malia said.

"My … knee," the man grumbled. "Blew it out a few months ago; it hasn't healed very well."

"Not surprising if you've been roaming the planets," Malia chided mildly. She sighed as she saw his face turn white – she'd encountered pale-skinned humans before of course, but she'd not seen one in pain before. "You can't get down the stairs," she said. Bracing herself, she put an arm around his waist and led him to her bedroom. "Lie down, and I'll contact a doctor."

"Ah, for cryin' out loud!" Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulders and allowing her to help him onto the bed. "I hate doctors."

"You're being childish," Malia said. "Simona will heal you – she's a good woman."


	3. Part 2

**Part Two**

"How's he doing, Simona?"

Malia studied the Tauri's long frame, his features surprisingly boyish in sleep. Simona and her team had worked ceaselessly for most of the morning repairing the torn ligaments and shriveled muscles of the man's knee, and Simona had reported that the procedure was a success.

"He'll make a good recovery," Simona said. "He's strong and healthy. But I suspect he won't be a good patient."

Malia smiled slightly – the string of curses from the older man whilst Simona had assessed him had told her that much. "I believe you're right, Simona," she said. "I think you have your work cut out for you."

Simona grimaced. "Thanks," she said. She touched Malia's hand. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

Malia's eyes widened. "No! Yes! I … don't know," she babbled. She sighed. "You … know my history, Simona," she said. "Any time a man …". She chewed her lip. "I'm terrified," she admitted flatly. "He seems like a good, gentle man but … that's what I thought about Kitan."

"Hey," Jack croaked. "What's up?"

Simona squeezed Malia's shoulder then turned back to the Tauri. "Hello, Jack," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Peachy," Jack retorted. He squinted around the small medbay then added, "When can I get out of here?"

Simona rolled her eyes. "I knew it," she sighed.

Malia chuckled. "I don't envy you," she commented.

* * *

Jack squinted around the infirmary-like place, his knee throbbing gently. "So, Doc …," he taunted. "When can I get out of here?" he persisted.

She made a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'Bite me', but he chose to ignore it. "Doc!" he barked.

"You must rest for several days, Jack," someone said quietly, and he looked over to the source.

Ah. Malia. Now that was a sight to wake up to. Rich brown skin, huge chocolate eyes and a gorgeous face. Man; the guys around here were lucky. "Hey there," he said. He aimed a charming grin at her. "Come to bust me outta here?"

The Doc … Simona … sighed. "He's a worse patient than even you, Malia," she said. "You must stay in bed for three more days whilst your muscles regenerate," she added.

"Regenerate? Is that what it sounds like?" Jack said.

"We've replaced the torn ligaments, but the muscles around the knee have atrophied," Simona replied. "You've favored that knee for many years – you need to relearn how to use it."

"Sweet." Jack sent his patented Colonel death glare her way. More physiotherapy.

She was unfazed by the glare – was probably used to dealing with grouchy military officers – and put her hand to his forehead. "Your temperature is normal and you're in otherwise excellent health. Just … try to be patient for the next three days, please?"

"Hah," he mumbled sourly.

* * *

**Three days later:**

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

Simona started and sighed as her worst patient threw a clipboard to the floor. She got up and went over to him. "Is there a problem?" she said in less than her usual calm tones.

"Geez, Doc; ya tryin' to kill me with paperwork or something?" The tall Tauri pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm here, my knee's getting better, when it does I'm moving on. What more do ya need to know?"

Simona smiled guiltily. True; as an off-worlder, he was exempt from the medical paperwork of the GTU. But it had kept him quiet for several precious hours. "Perhaps a break?" she suggested, retrieving the clipboard. "You've made good progress in spite of your attitude" – he glared at her. "Maybe you'd like a tour of the base?"

He sent her a grin with such charm that she sucked in a surprised breath. No wonder Malia was drawn to him! If she hadn't had a handsome soldier of her own, she might well have … Never mind. "That would be great," he said. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and reluctantly allowed her to help him into a motorized chair. "Geez; I feel like some old fart in this thing!"

Simona sighed again. She should have known the charm would soon disappear. She gave him rapid instructions on how to operate the chair then handed him a comdev. "Keep this switched on at all times," she said. "I'll monitor you from here."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You want me outta here for a few, dontcha?" he said.

Were all humans of the Tauri so perceptive? Or did he torture all his doctors this way? "I admit it," she said. "Besides, it'll do you good to see something other than these walls."

"Yeah, sure," he said then activated the chair. It reversed neatly, then spun 180 degrees as he sped out of the medbay. "See ya, Doc!" he called, nearly mowing down a young Sub-Altern as he made his escape.

* * *

_Huh; this is actually pretty cool_, Jack mused as he spun the chair around on a penny and headed for the elevator. He went in and looked for the buttons. Oh yeah … voice controlled. "Level 16," he said.

He got out several seconds later and sped along the rabbit warren that called itself a base, enjoying his new-found freedom. The last three days in the infirmary had been … less than fun, although Malia had made a point of spending a little time with him each day.

She was a puzzle to him, though. One minute she was friendly and a lot of fun; the next, the most innocuous comment would cause her to withdraw. Like yesterday. They'd been trading stories about the different worlds they'd explored then he'd told her she was beautiful – which she was.

She'd gone pale, had denied it shakily and had fled the infirmary. He hadn't seen her since. So … personal comments were a no-no.

Huh; speak of the devil … He gave her his most charming grin. "Hey," he said.

She returned the smile. "Hi," she said. She regarded him assessingly, her head tilted to one side. "You must be feeling better if Simona has let you out."

Jack shrugged. "I think she wanted me outta there for a while," he admitted. "I hate hospitals."

Malia nodded her head. "We know that much about you, Jack O'Neill," she teased gently then chuckled when he grimaced at her.

* * *

Malia smiled when Altern Remia appeared suddenly – the young woman had already admitted to being attracted to the Earth man – and aimed a dazzling smile at Jack. "How are you today, sir?" she said breathily.

_Very subtle!_, Malia mused snidely, unsure why she cared.

Jack sent a polite smile her way. "Getting better, thank you, Altern," he said. The man had rapidly learned the markings of rank of the GTU – he was nowhere near as stupid as he pretended.

Remia nodded politely to Malia. "Well … I should go," she said. "I'm expected in the debark room."

Jack sighed. "Have fun," he said. "Wish I was going with you."

"Me too … sir," Remia said, moistening her full lips. "Sub-Commandant," she added, strolling away.

"So … whatcha doin'?" Jack said. "You fancy a walk outside?"

Malia nodded. "I could do with some fresh air," she admitted. She watched as Jack called for the lift, hiding a smile when he waved her into it ahead of him. It was a rather old-fashioned courtesy that was not much practiced on this world, but it was … nice. "Ground zero," she directed the lift.

"Malia," he said suddenly, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line yesterday."

She forced a smile. "No matter," she said. "I'm no good at … flirting, but Remia is." She felt much more comfortable when she was not talking about herself.

"Remia?" He appeared startled. "She's just a kid!"

"She finds you very attractive," Malia said as they got out of the lift. "If you wish to flirt with someone, she would be most receptive."

"A-ah!" Jack shook his head. "I'm old enough to be her father – I don't think of her like that."

Malia smiled slightly. "You're not that old, Jack," she said. "I know you are older than I, but not by much."

Jack chuckled and patted her hand quickly. "Bless you for that," he said. "Unless you're a helluva lot older than you look I'm at least fifteen years older than you. You're … what … thirty?"

Malia was startled – despite his pallor from his recent operation, the man was strong and healthy with a lean toned physique. She would not have thought him to have had over forty years of life. "I turned thirty recently, yes," she said quietly. Her hand tingled from the brief contact and she frowned.

"Geez … another kid," he said. "I'm surrounded by 'em." He breathed in deeply as they exited the GTU base. "Fresh air – finally!" he said dramatically.

"Jack!"

Malia heard her daughter's unmistakable shriek and watched as she bounded over to the Earth man. "Hey, Tiressa," he said, opening his arms.

Tiressa – normally chary about hugging – fell into his embrace and let him perch her on his good knee. "You feelin' better?" she asked, snuggling her curly head into him.

"Yeah," he said, putting a gentle hand on her head. "Your mom's sprung me for a bit – you wanna come with us while we walk?"

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" Tiressa sang, and Malia smiled at the Jack-ism then frowned once more.

Her daughter had become very attached to the Earth man over the last few days. Whilst this was nice for her, Jack O'Neill would be moving on very soon. He was a wanderer, and she knew that Tiressa would be hurt when he left.

_And what of you, Malia?_, her annoying inner voice asked. _You're drawn to him also._

_Shut up._

* * *

Jack smiled as the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, chattering away excitedly. He'd forgotten how good it was to hug a kid – kids and dogs were far and away his favorite people.

He breathed in deeply as they got to the top of the hill, glad to have gotten out of the base if only for a while. "This is nice," he said to Tiressa's mother. He winced as Tiressa's sturdy foot contacted his healing knee. "Careful, kiddo," he said.

"Sorry, Jack!" she said and got off of him. "Can I go play, Mommy?" she wheedled.

"You can, but stay where we can see you," Malia warned.

"Yes, mom," Tiressa said in that patient long-suffering tone every child adopted.

She skipped away to a nearby tree then produced what looked like a coloring book. "An artist, huh?" Jack said, watching the little girl stick her tongue out as she concentrated.

Malia smiled shyly. "She is," she said. "She certainly didn't get that from me – I can barely draw a straight line."

"Takes after her dad, I guess," Jack guessed then sighed as the young woman stiffened visibly. It hadn't taken him long to work out that her marriage had been less than happy, but the sadness in her huge eyes spoke of a deep trauma.

"I suppose so," she admitted quietly.

* * *

Malia cursed herself silently. Her blossoming friendship with this man made her happy for the first time in years, but as soon as he mentioned Kitan she could feel herself tense. Jack O'Neill of the Tauri seemed like a good, kind man, yet his lean scarred body told of years of battle; both internal and external.

He'd served the Earth military for more than twenty years before his retirement – that had to have exacted a toll on him, and sometimes she saw a pain in his dark eyes that reflected her own. Before the shutters came down. He was as adept at hooding his feelings as she had become.

Yet she was drawn to him on some primal, powerful level she couldn't understand. Drawn to him in a way she had never been to Kitan. It was not just his unusual good looks or the strong soldier's body but something … deeper.

Despite her fear of physical intimacy, she could feel herself flush when they came into contact. Jack seemed to recognize her reticence, for he rarely forced contact, limiting himself to a quick pat on her hand or shoulder. But it was enough for Malia – she was not ready to begin an affair, and certainly not with a man who would be leaving within the next two weeks.

"Hey," Jack said and she blinked. "Wow; you were pretty out of it there," he teased.

"Sorry," she said. "I was thinking."

"You're always thinking," he said. "Your head'll implode if you don't take a break now and then."

Malia smiled. "Commandant Tirol has told me the same thing on occasion," she admitted. "He's like you – he pretends to be stupid," she added fondly.

"You're pretty close to him, aren't you?" Jack said. "Isn't that a worry when you're his 2IC?"

"We're not close in that manner," she said. "He and Simona are my best friends. Were you not close to your own … 2IC?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "We've been through stuff most people on the planet couldn't even imagine." He sighed. "I missed them a lot when I first left, but it gets easier with time."

"Why did you retire?" Malia asked curiously. "You're strong and healthy – you could have served for a long time yet."

"With my bum knee?" He chuckled. "I give it four years at most before I ended up flying a desk – if I hadn't been court-martialed in the meantime."

Malia could almost see the shutters come down. "You've come close to court-martial?" she said.

"Hell, yeah," Jack said. "But I usually escaped." He gave her a crooked grin. "Best of the best – they needed me."

"Me too. I'm sure at least half of my file contains reprimands – the other commendations."

"Geez; I think I found another me," Jack said. He shoved his hands through his hair and sighed. "I did something stupid and was given a choice – dishonorable discharge or retirement." The hand went through his hair once more, leaving it in disarray. "If I'd fought it, people would've gotten hurt. This way, I was the only one to pay the price."

Malia nodded her head – she had undergone disciplinary action on behalf of her team on many occasions. "You're a protector," she said. "I understand."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah; I guess you do," he said quietly. He took in a deep breath. "So … how long ya think we can stay out here before Doc hauls my ass back into the medbay?"

Malia chuckled. "I think you're safe for a while yet," she said. "She probably appreciates the peace."

"Hey!" He looked comically injured. "You saying I'm a lousy patient?"

"You're awful," she admitted. "Even I'm not as bad as you."

"Well … it's boring in there," he grumped childishly. "Tell ya what; you spring me every day for a couple hours, and I'll lay off the Doc." He waggled his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Malia smiled. "Simona's my friend – I believe I owe her that much," she said. Not that it would be a hardship to spend time with the Earth man; despite the simmering attraction that she barely acknowledged, she enjoyed his company.

"Cool," he said, stretching his legs out carefully. "Hey! It doesn't hurt!" he said. "I could get to like it here."

* * *

**Seven days later:**

Jack cursed as he listed slightly and shrugged off the physio's hand. "I can do it," he insisted. It had been harder to relearn to use his knee than he'd thought, but he was getting better with each session – even he could see that.

The physio chuckled. "You're a stubborn man," he said. "You've made good progress – better than I expected given your age and the original damage."

Jack grimaced at the veiled insult. "Yeah … well, twenty years of punishing physical activity takes its toll," he said. "You're just a kid yet – you wait." Yet he felt younger than he had in years and not just physically.

"Hello, Jack, Peral."

Jack smiled. Here was one of the reasons – the lovely Malia. Over the last ten days, they'd become good friends and indulged in the occasional flirtatious banter. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

"Hi," she said, no longer flinching at his compliments. He knew she didn't believe them, but at least she accepted them. "So, Jack … you'll be released tomorrow. I assume you'll be leaving shortly thereafter?"

"Yeah … I guess," Jack said reluctantly. In two years of wandering, he'd never felt so at home. Malia was so sweet, and Tiressa so adorable … the romantic he kept well hidden wanted much more than the gentle friendship that had developed.

"In that case, I invite you to spend the day with us tomorrow," Malia said. "I'm off duty and Tiressa's off school."

"How can I refuse?" Jack replied, walking steadily over to her. "Look; no hands!" he said. "And no wobble!"

Malia chuckled. "Not bad for an old … geezer," she teased.

He put his tongue out at her. "Witch," he accused gently.

"Grumpy old man," she returned.

Neither of them saw Peral smile to himself as he left the medbay.

* * *

"Free at last!" Jack exulted as he walked into Malia's house. He bent down as Tiressa barreled over to him and scooped her up into a giant hug. "Hey, munchkin!" he said.

"Hi!" she bubbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him exuberantly.

"Hi, Jack," Malia said quietly, smiling at the picture – the tall tough military man with his arms full of a chubby five year old. And yet the look suited him – he'd make some lucky child a good father one day.

"Hi yourself," he said, shifting Tiressa's weight so that she rested on one of his lean hips. He bent slightly and brushed a quick kiss across Malia's cheek. "So; we ready to go?" he added, tickling Tiressa on her tummy and making her giggle.

Taken aback at the kiss, Malia put a hand to her cheek. "Uh … yes," she said.

She grabbed the picnic basket, trying to dismiss the tingling sensations from the chaste caress. Simona had said she would one day recover from her marriage … that she could once again feel desire for a man. Simona didn't know that Kitan had been chosen for her … that he'd been her first … she'd never known desire for a man.

"Penny for 'em?" Jack teased.

"What?" She started and saw Jack's soft brown eyes twinkling at her. Odd to see such dark eyes with his comparatively pale skin. "Oh, they're not worth it," she replied. "I wouldn't want to rob you."

He swung Tiressa up onto his strong shoulders. "It's too nice a day to get bummed out," he said.

Despite the many generations separating the people of Belrina from the first world, Jack's slang was not incomprehensible to Malia. She smiled at him. "You're right," she said. The sun was shining, she had her daughter, and was spending the day with her and an interesting new friend. "I'll stop."

He patted her shoulder. "Good," he said cheerfully.

* * *

Jack leaned back against a tree, watching as Malia and Tiressa played a boisterous game. He'd been invited to join in, but he knew better than to risk his newly healed knee. It felt better than it had for over ten years, but rough-housing was out of the question.

Tiressa and her mother fell in a tangle of limbs and feminine giggles. "Got you, you monster!" Malia exclaimed, whipping up her daughter's blouse and blowing raspberries on her stomach.

Tiressa shrieked with laughter and Jack chuckled, remembering how much Charlie had loved that game at her age. Charlie's loss would always be an open wound, but he had learned to treasure the good memories.

He looked up as Tiressa wriggled free of her mother and came flying over to him. "Stop her, Jack!" she said, wrapping her pudgy arms around his neck.

"Ya kidding? You are a monster!" He blew a raspberry into her neck and she shrieked again. He winced. _Geez; right in the ear! Thanks, kid!_

Malia came up to them. "Tiressa … I'm coming to get you!" she sing-songed.

Tiressa giggled again. "Mommy; you're so silly!" she said. "I like you like this!"

_Me too_, Jack mused, watching as the lovely woman blew a curl out of her eyes. She was a far cry from the stiff shy woman he'd met a couple weeks ago.

Tiressa giggled again then sat down next to Jack, cuddling into him trustingly. She yawned. "Sleepy, Jack," she muttered.

"Then take a nap, sweetie," he said, putting an arm around her. She yawned again then her head dipped and landed on his chest. "Cute kid," he murmured to Malia.

Malia smiled. "When she's asleep, certainly," she agreed in the same low tones. "She likes you very much," she added. "I wish she didn't."

Jack nodded his head. "I know," he said. "But you can't protect her from everything – much as you might want to."

* * *

Malia saw his eyes shadow briefly on that statement. "You have children, Jack?" she asked.

The shadow deepened. "Had," he said curtly. "He … died a while ago."

Malia covered her mouth. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that kind of loss. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

He shook his head. "It's okay; you couldn't have known," he replied. He patted her hand and she felt the little tingle she'd experienced at his other brief touches. "Thanks, though." He shifted his long legs then brushed a curl out of Tiressa's eye.

Malia smiled at the picture they made. "Jack; would you allow me to record this image?" she asked, taking her imagizer from her pocket. "This has been a special day for Tiressa – I'd like for her to have a token of it."

"Uh … I don't really like having my picture taken," he said, color climbing up his cheekbones, "but okay."

The man really had no idea how attractive he was, Malia mused as she took the image. Whilst not classically handsome like her former husband – his nose had evidently been broken more than once, and he had an interesting scar in his eyebrow – the soft brown eyes, silvering hair, firm chin and roguish smile made up for any shortcomings.

"Mommy?" Tiressa yawned and sat up. "Whatcha doin'?"

Malia grinned – her daughter had spent far too much time with the human. "Just taking some images," she said.

"Give me," Tiressa replied, stretching her hands out for the imagizer. "I want one of you and Jack."

Malia bit her lip – she knew that the three of them had become closer over the last ten or so days, but this … this was something that a couple would do. "Not right now, baby," she said. "I'm a mess."

"Don't care," her daughter said mutinously. "Tell her, Uncle Jack!" she demanded.

Uncle? Oh, Gods; Tiressa had given her heart to this wandering Earth man! Malia sighed – in another life time, she might well have joined her.

Jack gave her a crooked grin and shoved his hand through his hair, attempting to smooth the unruly spikes. "You look great to me, Malia," he said lightly. "Besides, if I gotta pose, you gotta pose, too!"

"Interesting logic," she commented then gave in with a sigh. She sat down next to Jack, absurdly pleased that he was taller than her, even with heeled shoes. Kitan had hated that they stood eye to eye and had forbidden her from wearing heels.

"So, munchkin; what d'you want us to do?" Jack asked, sticking his tongue out at Tiressa.

She returned the childish gesture. "You're silly too, Uncle Jack," she declared. "Mommy; why don't you hug him? You like him, dontcha?"

Out of the mouths of babes … Malia flinched, aware that she did like the man – perhaps more than was safe for her. But, then again, he was leaving soon. There could be no harm in allowing him to hug her just once, could there? "I'm not very good at hugging," she said in low tones.

He gave her a little-boy grin that – strangely – suited his graying hair. "That's okay; I'm great at it," he said. "Just ask Tiressa!"

"He is good at hugs, Mom," her daughter said innocently. "Uncle Jack; hug her!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, crossing his eyes and grimacing at her.

Malia chuckled and allowed the older man to drape a gentle arm around her shoulders. She stiffened slightly then relaxed when she realized that he wasn't attempting to bring her into close contact. "Take the image, monster," she ordered.


	4. Part 3

**Part Three**

_Go slow, Jack!_, Jack told himself, not wanting to destroy the fragile trust she'd developed in him. Over the last ten days, he'd learned enough to know that she'd been badly hurt by a man – likely her husband, seeing as he wasn't in the picture – and he wasn't about to scare her.

Never mind how nicely her tall lush curves melded against his long frame as she sat next to him, or how good she smelled, or … _Hoo, boy, you got it bad, Jack_, his inner voice cackled.

_Ah, shut up_, he told that annoying inner voice.

Little Tiressa – blissfully unaware of Jack's mental rambling – took her picture, then went over to the picnic basket and dug out some paper and pencils. She then lay down on her stomach and began scribbling intently, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in her concentration.

Jack smiled at the sight – God, she was adorable.

Malia looked at him quizzically. "What are you smiling about?"

Just like her mom. Jack chuckled. "What; ya don't trust me?" he replied.

Malia closed her eyes. "Jack … don't be an ass," she said.

Whoa … was she channeling Daniel? "Okay, okay." He gave in and waved his hand at the oblivious Tiressa. "That kid's just so damn cute."

Malia returned his smile a touch shyly. "You really do like children, don't you?" she said.

"Yeah. Kids are my favorite people. Is that such a surprise?"

Malia frowned. "You're military," she said. "Most soldiers bury their feelings – they have to."

Jack shrugged. "I'm not big on the whole showing my emotions thing, but there's just … something about kids."

Not entirely comfortable with the direction the conversation was going, he sought a way to change the subject. He groaned and stood up stiffly. "Geez; I think I've been sat on my butt too long," he complained, wincing as the feeling began to return to his feet. He staggered. "A-ah; got legs!" he added, stamping his feet firmly.

"Be careful of your knee," Malia said anxiously, standing up and grasping his shoulder. "You wouldn't want to incur Peral and Simona's wrath if you undo their hard work."

Jack grimaced, remember the various methods of punishment ol' Doc Fraiser used to mete out when he was being particularly obnoxious. "Good point," he admitted ruefully.

* * *

Malia studied the older man as he engaged Tiressa in a tickling bout that sent the little girl into fits of laughter. His low laughter echoed her high-pitched giggle and she chuckled to herself. Simona had been saying for a while that Tiressa needed a male presence in her life. Even though Jack would be leaving within the next few days, he'd brought something out in her daughter that Malia had rarely seen.

Although Tiressa was an affectionate loving child, she tended to be chary with anyone other than Malia and Simona – and males were a big no-no. Yet she'd freely offered her affection to the Earth man, who seemed to reciprocate.

She sighed, wondering what it was about this man that interested her. Yes, he was attractive, but she'd seen much more handsome men without being affected. Perhaps it was the combination of his rough good looks, occasional charm and genuine affection for both her and her daughter.

Charm … Simona would have choked if she'd heard that word applied to Jack O'Neill. He'd made a complete nuisance of himself during his incarceration in medbay, tormenting the nurses and barking at the doctors. Simona's relief at his final release had almost been palpable.

"Hey," Jack said.

She blinked at him. "Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I was in another world."

He chuckled. "That's pretty obvious. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing important," she temporized. She took her courage in her hands. "Jack … I was wondering if you'd like to spend your last evening with us? Both Tiressa and I have really enjoyed your company – most of the time – and we'd like to say goodbye."

"Yeah; I'd like that," he returned, grimacing at her in return for the subtle dig. He hadn't exactly been sunshine and light during his convalescence. "Ya know I'm gonna miss you both, right?" he added.

* * *

**Three days later:**

Jack quickly rolled up his sleeping bag and attached it to his backpack. He'd spent yesterday evening with Malia and Tiressa wishing that he could stay. But having the hots for a beautiful woman wasn't enough – not when said beautiful woman was skittish.

She'd admitted that she'd miss him when he left, but when he'd brushed a kiss onto her lips in good night, she'd flinched, regarding him with huge wounded eyes. Yep; it was definitely time for him to move on – before he did anything stupid.

He laced up his boots and got up, startled when his knee didn't give the sickening crack to which he'd become accustomed. "Well … where to next?" he mused out loud. Geez; talking to himself! What next? _Maybe the Alpha Site – catch up on what's going on back on Earth._

Jack paused suddenly. Earth. Not 'home'. When had that happened? He shook his head and picked up his backpack, slinging it onto his shoulders. Then he headed for the Stargate, about two klicks east.

He'd gotten about halfway there when he heard someone call his name frantically. He turned and saw Malia rush toward him, her face streaked with tears. "Malia?" he said.

"Jack!" she said. "My baby … she's gone!"

Jack felt sick at the thought that someone had taken that little girl, then pushed the emotion aside. Malia needed him. "Have you told the police?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffled. "They're … doing everything they can, but … I'm so scared. What if … what if they can't find her? I can't lose my baby!"

He drew her into a gentle hug and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "Let's get you home," he said.

* * *

Malia allowed Jack to draw her into a hug as they entered her living room. Tiressa was right; he really was a good hugger. That thought brought another tear to her eye, and she stepped away from him. "Uh … I'm sorry," she mumbled. "You were supposed to be leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere, Malia," he said quietly. "I care about that little girl … and about you."

Malia sat down on the settee and threaded her fingers together. "We … had a fight this morning," she said. "She was mad at me. I didn't even tell her I love her – I just left her at the school and went to work mad." Her voice cracked. "That's how she's going to remember me; mad."

Jack sat down next to her and covered her hands with his. "You listen to me," he said. "The cops are gonna find your kid; you're gonna ream her good for scaring the spit outta you; then you're gonna give her the biggest bear-hug she's ever had."

"You can't know!" she cried. "This is my child!" Then she flinched – his child had died. She put her hand to his lean cheek. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I … didn't mean it."

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "I know," he said, although a hitch in his voice indicated that her remark had hurt. "I'm no good with the words but" – he put an arm around her – "my arms are good."

She gave a watery laugh. "You are a good hugger," she admitted, allowing her head to drop to his shoulder and breathing in the clean masculine scent of him.

He put an arm around her shoulder and she sighed. He felt good … maybe too good for her own peace of mind. But she was so tired and scared. Right now, she needed the comfort of another presence – even if it was that of a very attractive man.

* * *

Several hours passed and Jack and Malia were now pacing frantically in the S&R division of the GTU. The Doc walked in and headed straight up to Malia. "I just heard," she said gently. "I'm so sorry."

"Simona …". Malia gave a small wail and fell into her smaller friend's embrace. She didn't cry, Jack noted, but shook mightily. "What do I do? I can't handle this!"

Simona rubbed her friend's back in a soothing circular motion. "You're a lot stronger than you realize, Malia," she said. "Besides, it's only been six hours – you shouldn't give up hope."

Jack stuffed his fists into his pockets, glad that Malia's best friend had arrived. He went over to the Altern at the front desk. "You need another man for the search?" he asked.

The young man looked at him. "You're a stranger, sir; you don't know the terrain."

"Screw that," Jack snapped. "I spent over twenty years in my country's Air Force – I've got valuable search and rescue experience." And a buttload of extraction experience from his Black Ops days – if he found the guys who'd taken his little girl, he could kill them in a variety of painful ways.

The Altern looked at him a little more closely then nodded his head, seeming to recognize that Jack needed to do something other than pace. "Then thank you, sir," he said. "Report to Commandant Tirol – he's coordinating the operation."

"Right," Jack said curtly. He went over to Malia and put a hand to her cheek. "I'm going to go look for her," he said then nodded at Simona. "Take care of her, huh, Doc?"

Malia leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, her huge eyes brimming with tears once more. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Jack found himself paired with that kid he'd nearly throttled his first night on the planet … Remik. He swung his flashlight around, suddenly noticing small footprints. "She's been this way," he told the younger man.

The Sub-Altern bent down. "She was on her own at this point," he added. "No other prints."

Jack nodded his head – the kid was good. He clenched his hand around the flashlight as they combed the area. God … he hated this.

Jack started as he heard scrabbling in the bushes near him. He slipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving his nine mil, communicating silently with the younger man. Remik nodded and withdrew his own weapon.

They walked along the path, Jack angling off slightly. Then he made a long arm and dragged their stalker out of the bushes. He nearly dropped her. "Tiressa!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly to him. "Oh, God … baby!" He blinked back his tears of relief. "You scared the crap out of me and your mom!"

"I got losted," Tiressa sniffled. "Mommy's mad at me, isn't she?"

"She will be," Jack said, kissing her plump tear-stained cheek. "But she loves you – just remember that. And she'll be so glad to see you."

He settled her onto his hip and smiled slightly as she snuggled her curly head into the crook of his neck. "Let's get you home, baby," he added softly.

* * *

**In the meantime:**

Malia had resumed her pacing as Simona received a progress report on one of her patients. She heard the birds singing … _How can they sing when my baby's missing?_, she thought in anguish. It was just … wrong.

Simona came back over to her. "Malia; you're going to wear yourself out," she told her gently. "I'm sure they're doing everything they can."

"I … I feel so useless, Simona," Malia whispered, her hand going up to her mouth. "All I can do is pray to gods I don't believe in for a miracle I don't think can happen."

"Jack said he'd find her," Simona said. "He's a very determined man – if he has to tear up the whole countryside, I believe he will."

Malia managed a small laugh. "By determined, you mean stubborn and cantankerous," she said.

"Absolutely," Simona agreed. "He was easily my worst patient, but his stubbornness will serve him well. Besides, I saw his face – he loves Tiressa; he'll do everything in his power to bring her home safely to you."

Malia nodded her head, realizing that it was true. The Earth man and her daughter had formed a strong and tender bond during his short stay on Belrina. "He does," she sniffled. "And she loves him, too. She even calls him Uncle."

"And what about you, Malia?" Simona asked. "I've never seen you let a man hug you the way he did."

"I … don't know," Malia admitted. "He's a kind attractive man, and he loves Tiressa. But … even if I could reciprocate, he'll be leaving soon."

"And that hurts," Simona probed.

Malia sighed – she'd never been able to hide anything from her friend. "It does," she said. "I … I'm scared of physical intimacy, yet I draw strength from him. He's a very giving man."

Simona's comdev beeped and she tapped at it. "Simona; go," she said. She listened to the caller. "She's here; I'll tell her."

Malia clutched at her friend's hands. "Tiressa?" she said, pleading for good news.

"Jack found her," Simona said. "He's taken her home."

Malia dashed the tears from her eyes. "I … uh … I have to go," she said and flew out of the GTU base.

* * *

**Four hours later:**

Malia stood at the doorway to her daughter's bedroom, watching as she mumbled gibberish in the depths of sleep. She'd been standing there for the last two hours, just watching her. She started as a warm hand touched her cheek. "Hey," Jack said, handing her a cup of tea.

She sighed and took the cup from him. "Thank you," she murmured. Her eyes filled with tears. "And … not just for the tea. For my baby."

"Here." Jack took the cup from her shaking hands and he led her quietly to the living room. He sat down on the settee and opened his arms. "C'mere," he invited gruffly.

She sat down next to him and chewed on her lip, struggling against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "You were right," she admitted. After Malia had been reunited with her daughter, she'd told her off for scaring her, then nearly squeezed the life out of her.

Jack smiled gently at her. "Just adopt that as your mantra and you'll be fine," he teased. "Jack is always right. I will always listen to Jack. Jack is God. And if anyone honks Jack off, he'll personally deliver you up to the Goa'uld." He looked up at the ceiling. "Uh … no offense with the God comment there, big fella."

Malia managed a watery chuckle. "You're very silly, Jack," she said. She brushed at the tear that leaked out. "Damn." Another tear leaked out.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack mumbled. He scooched along the settee and pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing his hand over her back. "Come on, baby – let it all out," he coaxed. "No-one's around to see you lose the bad-ass Sub-Commandant attitude."

She sniffled inelegantly then gave in to the mixed emotions that threatened to undo her. "Oh, gods …," she muttered, curling her fingers into his shirt and burying her head in his chest. Then she 'let it all out'.

She cried away the grief, the pain, the fright … She cried away the abuse at Kitan's hands … She cried for Jack going away. The Earth man tightened his arms around her and pressed soft comforting kisses to her hair. "There ya go," he said. "You'll feel better soon."

All cried out for now, she rested her damp cheek against his chest, feeling the strong steady heartbeat. "Thank you," she muttered, her hand still clutching at his shirt.

"You're welcome," he returned quietly, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "Look; you're absolutely beat – why don't you go to bed?"

She yawned and nuzzled into the hollow of his throat and heard him swallow hard. "Good idea," she said around another yawn. "But only if you stay here tonight – you've had a hard day too and you deserve better than a bag on the ground."

"I don't want to impose," he said.

Malia rolled her eyes. "After what you did for me today, this is hardly imposition," she pointed out. She gulped then carried on. "Thank you is poor and inadequate, but … it's all I have." She brushed her lips across his cheek. "Please stay," she added. "I'm afraid there's no spare bed, but the settee is very comfortable."

Jack sighed then stretched his arms high above his head. "Ya sure?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she grumbled. "I'm sure!"

He offered her a quirky grin. "You've been spending way too much time with me," he teased lightly.

* * *

Jack shucked off his boots and swung his long legs up onto the settee, closing his eyes. He was so goddamn tired – it had been a long fraught day and his own reaction was now settling in. Earlier, he had pushed his emotions aside to concentrate on Malia – now, the stubborn little buggers refused to be silent.

He sighed heavily, sweeping shaking hands through his hair. "A-ah, damn." He got up from the settee once more and padded quietly to the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge … check that; coolant unit … and pulled out a bottle of milk. He downed half its contents straight from the bottle then grimaced. Sara had hated when he did that – he'd lived alone too long, become uncivilized.

He put the bottle back in the fridge, suddenly wishing desperately for a cigarette. He'd given up smoking nearly seven years ago – after he'd gotten back from the first mission to Abydos – yet the cravings occasionally hit him, even now.

He knew they were nasty. He knew they were stinky. And he knew they could kill him. But they were just so … right. Crap. He hurriedly scooped up a piece of pie and bit into it, closing his eyes in bliss as the sweet pastry mingled with the tart apple-like fruit. Yeah; he was orally fixated – so what?

"Jack?"

Busted. He turned and faced Malia – a sweet rumpled vision with black curls and a body to kill mere mortals. "Ummph," he grunted around his pie.

She chuckled. "Chew and swallow, Jack," she advised lightly. "You can't inhale pie, much as you might like to."

He swallowed. "Yeah," he said less than articulately. "Sorry 'bout that – attack of the munchies."

She went over to him. "I went through the same thing when …" – she swallowed hard – "… I became addicted to anti depressants." She frowned. "But I got through it, and so can you."

He shook his head, wondering what she wasn't telling him. "Not pills for me," he said. "Cigarettes."

She gave another frown – this one more a puzzled one. "Cigarettes?" she queried, tilting her head slightly to one side.

Jack closed his eyes in remembered bliss – the click of the lighter, that first pull … Damn; where was a 7/11 when you needed one? "Nicotine, a plant on Earth, is shredded and stuffed into little paper tubes. People smoke them to relax. It ain't the same as pep pills."

"This nicotine … it's also a drug, yes?" she said.

She had him there. "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly. "I was a twenty a day guy for over fifteen years. I gave up a while ago, but I still want one – or ten – when I've had a crappy day."

"Like today," she said. He nodded his head then grinned as she pulled out the entire pie. "The hell with it – let's stuff ourselves until we burst!" she added.

He chuckled. "I like your style, babe," he admitted.

* * *

One pie and several portions of meat later, Malia leaned back against the settee, her stomach full and complaining. "Ugh," she groaned. "I feel like a ril'ta."

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her. "A what?"

Sometimes she forgot that the man was an alien. "Oh. It's a farm animal we have on this planet. It's rotund and will eat almost anything."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah; we got something similar on Earth. We call 'em pigs," he offered.

"Pigs." She nodded her head. "I like that word – short and to the point." She sighed as her stomach complained again, then turned and faced Jack, placing her hand on his. "I … wanted to apologize for last night," she added. "You … took me by surprise."

"You felt threatened," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Malia; you've gone through crap no-one should ever have to go through. I don't know what that is, and I suspect I'll never know. But … you should talk to someone about it. You're a young beautiful woman, with your whole life ahead of you. You deserve happiness."

Malia's eyes widened at his perspicacity and she nodded her head. "Simona said the same," she admitted. "But I'm not fond of professional analysts – I don't trust them." She returned the gentle squeeze. "But … thank you, anyway," she added, brushing a kiss onto his cheek.

His eyes closed for a second then he smiled at her. "No problem," he responded, letting go of her hand after another squeeze.

Malia screwed up her courage, and put a trembling hand out to trace the line of his lips. For a hardened soldier, they were surprisingly soft. Then she leaned forward and touched her lips to that softness.

He didn't respond overtly to the kiss, seeming to sense that she needed to dictate the pace, but his lips parted slightly. Feeling a little more confident now, she rested a hand on his shoulder and pressed a warmer kiss onto his lips.

This time he responded, brushing her lips softly with his tongue before withdrawing. "Sweeeeeeeet," he muttered.

She went pink but chuckled at the same time. "I liked that," she murmured shyly. "Thank you for … letting me do that."

"Oh, my pleasure," he said cheekily, bringing another smile to her face.

She groaned as her stomach complained again, then leaned up against Jack with a yawn. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Then get to bed, young lady," he said in a would-be stern manner.

She yawned once more and shook her head. "I can't sleep," she admitted. "I know … she's back safe, but I keep thinking what could've happened." She slipped an arm around his lean waist, taking comfort in his strong presence. "Let's … just sit here a while longer, huh?"

* * *

Jack woke up reluctantly. He'd not slept so well in years, and he wondered what was different.

Then he realized that his arms were full of a soft warm female. Ah. He shifted carefully as she mumbled something, tightening her hold on him. "Jack …," she said, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't go."

Oh, this was so not good. Well, it was good, but … D'oh! Jack would have slapped his head if he'd had a hand free. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"What?" She blinked up at him then sighed. "Was I talking in my sleep?" she asked. "I tend to do that."

Her lips hovered near his Adam's apple and he swallowed as he became aware of every inch of her curved form. "Okay …," he said cautiously. _Think non-sexy things!_, he chanted to himself. _Think non-sexy things!_

Much to his surprise, it actually worked and his heart rate settled down. _Huh; Black Ops training at its best_, he mused.


	5. Part 4

**Part Four**

"Is everything all right?"

Malia blinked and looked over at Simona. "Sorry?" she asked.

"I said: Is everything all right? You're sitting in medbay, going through your yearly medical assessment, and you're cooperating. You're not even complaining. In fact … you're grinning," her friend accused.

Malia rolled her eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts," she advised dryly.

"So …?" Simona prodded.

"So, what?" Malia asked blankly.

"So, what's got you so happy?" Simona gauged Malia's heart rate then grinned. "Is it Jack?" she asked.

Malia blushed. "We … kissed last night," she admitted. She chewed on her bottom lip as she recalled the softness of his mouth and the warm brush of his tongue. "And I liked it."

"I'm glad for you," Simona said seriously. "It's been a long time since I've seen you so happy." She chuckled. "It'll do you good to have a wild fling with a handsome stranger."

Malia blushed even harder if possible. "Simona!" she said, outraged.

"Why not? You're young, free and single. Why not get over one man by getting under another?"

Malia felt the tears prickle. "I … can't," she whispered, getting off the bed. "Don't … talk about this anymore."

Perhaps Simona could see how upset Malia was becoming, for she dropped the teasing immediately. "I'm sorry," she said gently. "You're not ready yet."

Malia dashed a hand over her wet eyes. "No," she sniffed. "I like Jack a lot but … there's a world of difference between kissing him and doing … that."

"You kissed him?" Simona patted her arm. "That's a good sign. But I would've thought he would've made the first move. He's a typical military type – always has to be in charge."

Malia shook her head. "He's a lot more sensitive than you give him credit for," she said, unable to help the smile that graced her features.

"So … what was it like? Kissing him? I've wondered."

"Simona – you're a married woman!"

"Yes, but I'm neither blind nor dead," Simona said cheerfully. "He's tall, well built and good looking – of course I've wondered. Plus; I've seen him naked."

Malia processed that bit of information then realized that her friend was still looking at her expectantly. She sighed – how could she describe what had happened? "I don't have the words," she admitted, "but it was … nice. Warm and comforting, yet I tingled." She closed her eyes.

Simona squeezed her shoulder then laughed. "Gods; it was that good?"

Maila opened her eyes and returned the laugh. "It was," she said. "And then he kissed me back."

"So … details?"

"Simona, have you reverted to adolescence?" Malia asked curiously.

"Humor me," the GTU's sober sensible chief medical officer said.

"It was soft and gentle – very caring," Malia said. "He seemed to know it was less about passion and more about comfort. But …" – she paused and gave a wicked chuckle – "the woman he chooses to spend the rest of his life with is in for one wild ride."

Simona hissed out a breath. "Damn," she muttered. "Don't let Remia hear – she'll be all over him like the Ralvarian snilfpox."

Malia shook her head. "Jack's a free agent – he can do whatever he wishes, with whomever he wishes." Despite how the idea hurt her, she knew she had nothing to offer a strong, caring, passionate man like Jack O'Neill.

"Malia … You've admitted you care for him and he cares for you too," Simona said. "Don't push him away."

"I don't want to," Malia admitted, "but I can't give him the kind of happiness he deserves. He … should be with a woman who can return his passion ten-fold, not someone who has to screw up her courage to put her lips to his." Better to let him go before her feelings developed further.

"Don't you think he should have a say in this?" Simona asked.

Her friend had a point, but … Malia sighed. "I can't ask him to stay here based on a couple of kisses. What if I can never give him more? I don't want to hurt him."

"Then don't," Simona replied. She noted something on the form. "You're cleared for full duty," she added, "but you're not due back till tomorrow. Go spend some time with Jack."

Malia smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Jack hummed cheerfully and off-key as he stepped into the elevator of the Gate Travel Unit. "Level seven," he told the computer. He felt a little dumb talking to thin air, but was starting to get used to it.

The elevator came to a halt at Level 16 and Malia strolled in. "Jack," she said, a shy smile appearing and making her dark eyes sparkle. "Level four," she told the computer as the doors shut once more.

"Hey," he said, willing his sexy thoughts away. Willpower – gotta love it. "What's up?"

She grimaced, making her nose wrinkle in a very cute fashion. "Annual medical assessment," she said. "I feel like half my blood is now in Simona's laboratory."

"Been there," Jack sympathized. "Off to see the doc myself – final check on the old knee. So, what's the verdict?"

"Cleared for full duty," Malia said. "Computer; emergency override – halt the lift."

The 'lift' screeched to a halt and Jack turned to face her. "You okay?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around her chest in a protective hug. "Just … debating," she said, chewing on that full bottom lip.

Jack was sorely tempted to replace her teeth with his lips, but forced himself not to react. "About …?" he invited, sensing that they weren't going anywhere until she said whatever she needed to say.

"You," she said in low tones. "I … enjoyed the kissing and lying in your arms," she admitted. "I need to decide whether I want to pursue this … thing between us."

Jack blinked at that; it was a bold statement for the shy young woman. "Well, I'd like it," he said, "but the next move has to be yours – I'm not gonna scare you away."

She smiled. "I know," she said. "It's just … I can't tie you down here if I'm unable to respond as a …" – she blushed – "as a woman."

He unfolded her arms from their defensive pose and held her hands gently. "Trust me, Malia; you can respond as a woman," he said. "And the guy who made you think otherwise was an asshole."

She squeezed his hands tightly and gave him another smile. "In so many ways," she said. "Jack …" – she blushed once more – "I want to kiss you again. Is that okay?"

Jack smirked. "Yeah, sure, ya betcha!"

She put her hands to his face and pressed a warm kiss to his lips, then softly ran her tongue along the crease between them. His mouth opened even as he fought to go slow – where was that willpower when you really needed it, huh? – and his tongue dueled gently with hers.

Then she pulled back and smiled brilliantly at him. "Will you join us for dinner tonight?" she asked, tracing his lips with her index finger.

Head reeling from the sudden onslaught of erotic thoughts, he gaped at her. "Uhhh … yeah, sure!" he said.

"Sweeeeeet," she said, pressing another kiss onto his lips. "The usual time, then." This kiss was far less tentative, and she boldly swept his mouth with her tongue, her hands going upward to tangle in his hair.

There was only so much former USAF Colonel Jack O'Neill could take before he broke. And now he knew what his limit was. With a whispered "Crap", he slanted his open mouth over hers, sliding his hands down her body to the curve of her hips as he kissed her hotly and passionately.

* * *

They broke apart several minutes later, lips reddened and both breathing heavily. "Damn!" Malia uttered, her fingers fluttering up to her lips.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Right back at ya."

Malia smiled to herself as Jack paced the lift, his lips swollen from their passionate exchange. "Resume lift," she ordered.

"Well … that was interesting," he said slowly. "Guess you made your decision, huh?"

Malia nodded her head. "But only if you want to stay," she said. "You're a wanderer – I don't want to trap you here."

"You're not," he assured her. "Just let me know when I go too fast, though – like just now."

She frowned. "What?"

He came over to her and touched her lips gently. "I was all over you like a horny teenager," he said. "It must've scared you."

She could have resented the implication that she was a scared child, but chose not to. He only worried because he cared. And she was scared of where her passion for the strong soldier would lead. But that was a worry for another time. "It didn't," she said. "I've never felt anything like it before."

He flushed a dull pink. "Geez; you're good for a guy's ego!" he said. "And it's really okay?"

She sighed. "Yes, Jack," she replied patiently.

"Good – you had me worried for a …"

Out of patience, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jack – shut up," she said, and proceeded to make him do just that the only way she knew how. He returned the kiss ardently then they sprang apart like a pair of guilty adolescents when the lift doors opened.

"Sub-Commandant," Altern Remia said politely, saving her full-wattage smile and eye-catching bosom for Jack. "Hello again, sir," she breathed.

"Altern," he returned civilly, although his eyes flickered almost of their own volition down to her cleavage. Malia snickered to herself at his … maleness. She didn't blame him in the least – if she'd been interested in women, she would have looked too. "Well, this is my stop," he added casually. "Later, kids." He stuffed his fists into his pockets and strolled out of the lift.

"Mmmm; nice rear," Remia said wistfully.

"I'll say," Malia agreed thoughtlessly. Then she realized what she'd said, and blushed deeply. It was evident that her mouth was in hyperdrive whilst her brain was still at subsonic. What under the sun was it about that man that could turn a 30 year old soldier into an idiot?

Remia chuckled. "I wonder if all the Tauri look like him or whether he's a gift from the false gods," she mused.

Malia returned the chuckle, surprised to find herself liking the young woman – she'd always thought her pretty shallow, but maybe Remia had considered her stuck up. "It's a shame their planet's Stargate is protected – I suspect a number of our colleagues would be fighting for the opportunity to travel to Earth and find out."

Remia grinned. "Oh, I think we could take them on, Sub-Commandant!" she said.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack wandered down the hallway lost in a daze of erotic thoughts. As a result, he nearly crashed into young Remik. "Geez!" he said, executing some fancy footwork. "Sorry."

"That's quite all right," Remik replied calmly – except for the night he'd been grabbed by Jack, nothing appeared to faze the young man. "Commandant Tirol asked me to find you – he'd like to talk to you privately."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, kid." Jack gave the young man a flippant salute then headed for the nearest elevator. "Level six," he said as he got in.

He got out several seconds later and strolled over to the Commandant's office. He went in without knocking – screw it; the guy wasn't his CO. "You wanted to see me, Commandant?" he asked.

"Come in, come in," the older man said grumpily. He waved his hand at a stack of papers. "Tell me; why is it every time they tell us we're becoming a paperless society, I get ten new forms to fill in?"

Jack grinned, manfully resisting a snicker. "Why d'ya think I never let 'em promote me?" he said, and received a chuckle in return.

"You're a wise man, Colonel," Tirol replied. "Have a seat."

Jack did so reluctantly and waited for the seat to stop moving. "What can I do for you, Commandant?" he said.

"I understand you may be staying on Belrina for a while," Tirol said. "Therefore, we'd like to offer you a position within the GTU."

Jack held up a hand. "Whoa, wait a minute. How did you find out?"

Tirol smiled. "I happen to be married to a certain chief medical officer."

Ah. "So … this position?"

"After training in our procedures and weaponry, we'd like you to take charge of a new field unit – GT23. With your experience and obvious leadership skills, and your friendship with the Asgard known as Thor, you're perfectly placed for this. GT23 will explore the Asgard-friendly worlds and help consolidate the alliance with the Asgard."

Geez, this guy didn't miss a thing. Jack was tempted – he loved those little gray guys, after all – but did he want to go back to the military after two years of being a free agent? "I won't say I'm not tempted, but I'll have to think about it."

Tirol didn't even blink. "As I expected," he said. "Is there anything you'd like to know before you make your decision?"

"Yep," Jack said. "If I'm to command this unit, then I want the final say as to who my team members are. I'll take your recommendations on board, but I have a particular … style. I'll need to know if my guys can work with me."

Tirol nodded his head with a smile. "Of course," he said. "You speak your mind, Colonel; I respect that. Will you be able to give me your decision within the week?"

Jack thought of something else. "Uh … what about frat regs?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What if I'm … uh … interested in another member of the GTU? Where do your regulations stand on that?"

Tirol's smile widened. "Malia commands her own team; you'll rarely interact professionally. And if any joint missions occur, I'm sure I can trust you to behave accordingly."

Jack felt himself blush right to the roots of his hair. Just how much did this guy know about him? "Uh, yeah, sure," he muttered.

"Besides, I'm married to the chief medical officer on the base – we don't believe in sacrificing our officers' chances of happiness. They do extraordinary work under impossible conditions; what right does the government have to dictate who we love?"

Jack blinked – the passionate declaration sounded odd coming from the lips of this large stern military officer. "Got it," he replied. He stood up with some difficulty – the chair was that damn comfortable. "I'd like to sound out some of your people about this place before I decide," he added, "but I'll let you know within the week."

"Thank you, Colonel." Tirol dipped his head. "Sub-Commandant, I mean."

"A-ah!" Jack held up an index finger. "I haven't decided anything yet."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Malia!"

The shrill demand stopped Malia in her determined stride and she swung round to see Simona. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," the CMO replied, "but that's the fourth time I've called your name. What's the …". Her eyes widened. "Ah."

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Malia put her hand up to her face uncertainly.

"Besides red and swollen lips? No; not a thing."

It was that obvious? Malia licked her tender lips, surprised that she wasn't blushing again. "We … uh … did some more kissing," she admitted, recalling the feeling of his hands sliding down to her hips. It had felt good; passionate but not possessive. "In the lift."

Simona gaped at her, then reached out and touched her forehead. "All right; who are you and what have you done with shy Malia?"

Malia chuckled. "I'm having a flirtation with a handsome visitor," she said. "Isn't that what you said I should do?" she inquired demurely.

Simona laughed. "Good for you," she approved. "I've never seen you this happy before," she added. Then a stern frown appeared on her features. "He'd better treat you right, or he'll have me to deal with."

Malia touched her friend's arm. "It's not going to go any further than this, Simona," she reassured her. "He'll be moving on soon."

"I'm just teasing," Simona said. "It's pretty obvious he cares for you and Tiressa."

Malia smiled – the love he and Tiressa had for each other was almost tangible. "It is," she said. "He's coming round for dinner tonight," she added.

"And are you the dessert?" Simona asked slyly.

Malia blushed. "Simona!" she said.

Simona chuckled. "Now that's the Malia I know and love!" she teased gently.

* * *

Jack felt a little dumb walking over to Malia's house with flowers in his hand, but he had none of the currency these people used. Therefore, he'd spent half an hour picking out these lily-like flowers from a nearby field. He knocked on the door.

It swung open and Maila smiled widely at him. "Good evening," she said.

"Hey," he replied less than intelligently. "Uh … these are for you." He thrust the flowers at her.

She went a delicate pink. "Cara bells!" she exclaimed, bending her head and sniffing the fragrant blooms. "My favorite – thank you." She tucked her hand in his and pulled him into the living room. "Well, don't just stand there, Colonel," she scolded lightly. "Come in; put your backpack in that corner."

"Yes, ma'am," he returned, letting go of her hand and dumping said backpack as Tiressa bounced in and launched herself into his arms for a hug. He'd always liked kids – and they liked him – but the love he felt for this miniature edition of Malia was something he hadn't felt since … Charlie. He'd become close to Skaara during the first mission to Abydos and had been anguished when Klorel had taken him as a host, but it wasn't the same. "Hey, baby," he said, blowing a raspberry against her pudgy cheek and pushing the sad thoughts away. "How was school today?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Boring," she said. "Got a new teacher and she tried to send me to the baby class."

Jack grinned at the indignation in her voice. Although only five, she had the abilities of an eight year old and was therefore in a class with people three years her senior. "I hope you set her straight," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "You can call me baby, Uncle Jack, but not her!"

Jack swung her round so that she perched on his hip then followed Malia into the kitchen, watching as she arranged the flowers in a vase. "Something smells good," he said, then leaned forward, put his cold nose to the side of her neck and snuffled at her.

"Ack!" she yelped and clapped her hand to her neck whilst Tiressa giggled. "If you didn't have your arms full of my child, Jack O'Neill of the Tauri, I'd have to harm you!" she threatened.

Jack smirked, his arms tightening around Tiressa. "That's it, Miss Tiressa; I'm not putting you down – ever!" he declared.

"You're silly, Uncle Jack." Tiressa gave him a resounding kiss on his cheek. "You gotta put me down sometime."

"Hah," he replied, crossing his eyes at her. "I'll carry you round in my backpack."

Tiressa giggled. "I won't fit in your backpack, you big goof!"

"Oh, really?" He swung her over his shoulder and marched over to the abandoned backpack, a giggling wiggling five year old making movement more difficult. Then he proceeded to stuff her into the pack feet first. "Huh; whaddaya know?" he said. "You were right."

She erupted from his backpack, sending clothes over the floor. Jack stuffed the clothes back into the pack any which way – hey; he never claimed to be a neat freak!

"Mom; tell him!" Tiressa said, dancing over to her mother and clasping her around the waist.

Jack crossed his eyes and put out his tongue. "Snitch," he accused. "Tell her, Mom."

Malia's lovely face was now wreathed with a large smile. "Play nicely children, or I'll have to send you to the naughty corner," she said.

"Threats; idle threats," Jack said with another smirk. He advanced on Tiressa. "Ya wanna know what I do with snitches?"

She put her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Not scared of you!" she said boldly. She left the safety of her mother and came flying head first at him and body-checked him.

Had she been a hundred pounds heavier, she could have done serious damage. As it was, he was merely winded. "Nice move, kid," he grunted, scrubbing gently at her curly head with his knuckles.

* * *

Malia stretched out her legs before the fire and watched as Jack wandered into the living room. He'd offered to clean up – this time she hadn't argued with him – and she'd retired to the living room with a small glass of amber wine, listening to him hum off-key whilst he worked.

She stretched out a hand and activated a music crystal, letting the soft music fill the room. Her head dropped back against the settee and she let out a long sigh.

"Rough day?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her with a large cup of tenral – he called it coffee, but it appeared the principle was very much the same.

Malia nodded and put her hand up to her neck. "Paperwork," she grunted. "Officer evaluations."

Jack chuckled. "Enough said." He turned her so that she rested against him then placed firm yet gentle fingers to her neck, working hard at the tight knots. "How's that, milady?"

Malia closed her eyes. "Bliss," she muttered. Even without looking she could see Jack's smirk. "So, what did Simona have to say?"

His fingers danced along her skin, still massaging firmly, but a little more caressingly. "Well, apparently I have the heart and lungs of a 30 year old, despite the fact that I quote unquote poisoned myself for fifteen years with an ugly smelly plant." He snorted. "Fat lot she knows – I loved smoking."

Malia shivered at the firm caress and forced herself to focus on him. "And your knee?"

"Good as new," he told her, then brushed his lips softly against her neck.

"Mmmm," she managed to get out. "So; where do you think you'll go next, Jack?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Well; Commandant Tirol offered me a position with the GTU," he confided, placing another kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Ah, GT23," Malia said, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. "The new team."

"Yeah; he wants me to take command because of my experience with the Asgard." He chuckled against her neck, his fingers now working on her shoulders. "What can I say; those little guys love me."

"Especially for your modesty," Malia shot back, now completely relaxed. She leaned back against his long firm frame and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. "If you don't want to head up GT23, you could always become a physiotherapist – you have wonderful hands," she added, linking her fingers with his.

"Thanks," he retorted dryly.

"So; are you going to do it?"

"Haven't decided yet." Her eyes popped open and she twisted round to look at him. "There's a lot I miss about the military, but … I dunno … I've liked being a free agent lately."

"And you've never been lonely?" she asked curiously.

A shutter slammed down over his brown eyes. "Yeah, sometimes," he admitted gruffly. "But I've gotten used to it."

She could almost feel him withdrawing. "That's sad," Malia said, putting a hand to his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. "I've been lonely a lot, and it's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"So … I told him I'd think about it and let him know by the end of the week," Jack said quickly. He rested his chin on top of her head. "It might be nice to stick around for a while, but it's not completely down to me."

Malia smiled against his neck. "I'd like it if you stuck around, Jack," she admitted, kissing the spot where his pulse fluttered. "I like you a lot – you're very special."


	6. Part 5

**Part Five**

Jack snickered. "You've got questionable taste, Malia," he teased. He tilted her chin upward and gave her a soft teasing kiss. "On the other hand, I've got great taste!" he added.

She rolled her eyes – the man was truly amazing. How he could be so sweet one minute and so smart-mouthed the next was beyond her. "You know something? You talk too much," she said. She pressed a warm kiss to his lips, delighted when he opened his mouth in response.

Their tongues dueled hungrily and she slid her hands under his shirt, feeling the firm muscles of his chest and abdomen. "Mmmmm," she mumbled, wondering vaguely whether the amber wine was responsible for the reckless abandon she suddenly felt.

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled in response, his warm hands clasping her waist. Then he pulled away. "Uh … maybe we should slow down," he said.

She blushed and slid her hands out from under his shirt. "You're right," she admitted. "But I'm not sorry." She licked her lips. "Are you?"

He put a gentle hand to her cheek. "Not only no, but hell, no!" he said, making her chuckle.

She sat back, sipped at her wine rather more judiciously and considered Jack. Always an attractive man, the firelight did amazing things for him, highlighting the deep brown eyes and silvering hair. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Jack smoothed his hand over her curls then shifted slightly to face her. "Oh, I'm fine," he said.

"Hah," Malia said. "I have a feeling you'd say you were fine if you were having the griss beaten out of you. What's going on?"

"Just … thinking." He shoved his hand through his hair, leaving it standing on end. "Debating whether or not to take this job," he said. "I'm tempted; Thor loves me and Tirol wants to take advantage of that. Plus, it might be fun to see those little guys again."

Malia nodded her head. "The alliance between the Asgard and our people is still in its infancy," she said. "It took many years for us to prove …". Her eyes widened and she coughed on her wine. "Thor? As in Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah; him. We've run into each other a few times – we even managed to help him against the Replicators."

Malia nodded again. "We heard – very impressive, considering your technology isn't as advanced as either ours or the Asgard's."

Jack visibly stiffened, then forced himself to relax. "Yeah, well … turns out our 'primitive' projectile weaponry is better against those bugs than energy-based ones," he said in a distinctly 'snarky' tone.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arm – touchy male. "I wasn't trying to insult you," she said. "In fact, we've started developing a weapon that's a hybridization of the two – it should be made available to us within the year."

"Cool." An eager look shot into his eyes. "When you say us …?"

"Yes, Jack – all field units within the GTU will test them," Malia replied patiently, trying to hide her amusement. At that moment, he reminded her rather of an overgrown child with his attraction to shiny things that made loud noises. "Provided of course you actually join the GTU."

He squinted at her assessingly. "Are you laughing at me?"

She widened her eyes. "Would I do that?" she inquired innocently.

He smirked. "Hell, yeah!" he said.

She returned the smirk, still amazed at how comfortable she was with him, despite the fierce physical attraction. And even that didn't feel uncomfortable – it actually felt … right. "You're probably right," she admitted, leaning against him and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and placing a gentle kiss there. "You smell nice," she added. Something spicy yet subtle – his own unique male scent probably.

He chuckled. "You smell good too," he said, putting a strong arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Mommy? Uncle Jack?" Tiressa padded into the living room, her curls all on end.

"Hey, baby; what's up?" Jack said.

"Can't sleep," she said, sticking her finger in her mouth. "Bad dream," she added plaintively. "I got losted again."

Jack held his arms out to her and she went willingly into his embrace. He lifted her up onto his lap and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You wanna sit with us for a bit?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Malia to check that was okay.

Malia and Tiressa nodded at the same time. "Yeah," Tiressa said in a small voice, snuggling into his chest and putting a chubby hand near his heart.

A month ago, he would have sworn on a stack of Bibles that nothing could have reached that battered hardened organ. Now … now was a different story. Tiressa and Malia had somehow wormed their way past his defenses.

He closed his eyes. Ah, crap. He'd fallen – big time. He'd had his share of flings – he wasn't a monk, after all – but he'd only been in love once before; with Sara. But that had been a youthful love that hadn't been able to weather the storms. They'd been having problems for a long time before the divorce. And after Charlie's death, he'd closed himself off to her, drawing deep into the abyss of self-loathing – that had been the final straw for her. After he'd returned from the first mission to Abydos, she had left divorce papers for him.

"Jack?"

He opened his eyes. Malia was looking at him quizzically. "Yeah," he said gruffly.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" she asked, brushing a hand over her daughter's curly head. The little girl had fallen rapidly asleep, clutching at Jack's shirt like it was a lifeline.

"Peachy," he returned in low tones, not yet ready to tell her how he felt. "This one's out of it," he added. "Shall I take her back to bed?"

Malia gave him a smile. "I'm sure she's very comfortable there, but you won't be," she said. "Do you remember where her room is?"

He gave her a smirk. "I'll find it," he said. He drew Tiressa up against his chest, freezing as she mumbled something. Then he relaxed when she didn't stir, and got up from the settee.

He strode up the stairs two at a time and headed into Tiressa's bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid the little girl down gently. She stirred. "Uncle Jack?" She sat up and clasped at his hand. "Stay for a bit?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill (retired), ex-Black Ops, notorious hard-ass and wiseacre was no force against a little girl with big appealing eyes. "Yeah, sure, ya betcha," he said, sitting down on the bed.

She tugged at his arm. "Lay down," she ordered him, innocent of grammar.

He saluted her cheekily. "Yes, ma'am!" he said. He was too tall to lie down fully, but he swung his legs up on the bed and rested his head against the wall.

She scooched up against him, laid her arm across him and snuggled her head into his chest. "Night, Uncle Jack," she mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Night, baby," he replied.

* * *

Malia went quietly up the stairs, wondering what had become of Jack. She headed into Tiressa's room and stopped short at the adorable sight. Tiressa was sound asleep, snuffling and mumbling gibberish. Her head rested comfortably on Jack's chest.

As for Jack … he was asleep also, one long-boned hand resting gently on Tiressa's head. She smiled; she didn't have the heart to disturb either of them, so she closed the door quietly and went back downstairs.

She poured herself a cup of tenral, knowing that it would be unwise to have a third glass of amber wine after what just two glasses had made her do. She'd always scoffed at the idea that the liqueur had aphrodisiac properties, but now … now she wasn't so sure.

Yes, he was sweet, funny and attractive, but that alone couldn't have been responsible for the … lust she'd suddenly felt for the man. She sipped at the scalding beverage, appreciating the bitter-sweet taste. She didn't drink tenral very often as it hyper-stimulated her, but she needed something to offset the sleepiness induced by the wine.

Her jaw almost broke as she let out a wide yawn. She checked the chronometer and noted that it was quite early to be tired. The hell with it, though; time for bed. She disposed of the tenral then headed up to her bedroom.

Changing into her night clothes, she paused as a soft muffled rumbling reached her ears. "What under the sun …?" she muttered then realized what it was. _I wonder if Jack knows he snores?_, she thought with some amusement.

She got into bed and put her hand to the wall that separated her bedroom from her daughter's. "Good night," she murmured quietly. Then she doused the illuminator and fell into a peaceful sleep herself, lulled there by the comforting rumble.

* * *

Jack cracked open an eye, wincing at the bright sunlight pouring in, then grinned at little Tiressa. "Morning, munchkin!" he said.

"Morning, Uncle Jack!" she said, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Will you fix me breakfast?"

"Uh …". Jack wasn't the most technically-inclined guy, and he didn't know how soon he could figure out that weird doohickey. "Where's your mom?" he improvised.

She wrinkled her cute little note. "Still asleep," she said. "She gets grouchy when she's woked up."

"Coward," he accused gently then made a he-man gesture. "Let's both go wake her, huh?"

She giggled. "Okay!" She tucked her hand in his and dragged him into Malia's room.

Malia was flat on her stomach, legs sticking out of the covers and her arms hugging a pillow tightly to her. She looked about twelve years old – if you didn't count the long slender legs and sexy curves. Sweeeeet.

Tiressa bounced onto the bed and put her hand on Malia's shoulder. "Mom!" she said. "Wake up!"

Malia shrugged the hand away and grunted something unintelligible.

"Mommy!" Tiressa wheedled, shaking her mother.

Still nothing.

"Uncle Jack; you wake her," she said. "I gotta get ready for school."

Traitor. Jack put his tongue out at her; a gesture that she returned with a giggle before dancing away. Then he turned to the task given; how to wake up a sweet gorgeous rumpled woman in a non-sexy way. Sara had always liked the way he woke her up, but he didn't think Malia was ready for that.

He put his hand to her shoulder. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said, shaking her gently.

She batted at his hand in an irritable manner. "Go 'way," she muttered, not even deigning to open an eye.

"I'm hurt," he said playfully. "Turn round, open those big brown eyes and greet the day."

"Oh, gods … morning people should be dragged out into the street and publicly beaten," she groused, turning round and opening her eyes. She smiled shyly. "Oh! Morning, Jack," she said. "Let me guess; Tiressa conned you into doing 'wake up' duty."

"Busted," he said, aiming a grin at her. "So … ya gonna get up?"

She closed her eyes. "In a minute," she grumbled. "Go and have some tenral; I'll be down in a little while."

"Yeah, right," Jack said. "I'm not going anywhere until you get your gorgeous body out of that bed."

"Oh, good grief! You really know how to try my patience, don't you?" she said. She flung back the covers and sat up. "Go away now."

He folded his arms over his chest and attempted an eyebrow raise a la Teal'c. "Get out of the bed first," he argued.

"Oh, for crying …!" She got out of the bed. "There! Happy now?" she said.

"Extremely," Jack said. He brushed a gentle kiss onto her cheek. "Hit the shower, woman – I'll go check what Tiressa's up to."

"Wait," Malia said. "There's something I need to do first." She put her hands to his face and covered his lips with hers, their tongues dueling in a leisurely manner. She stepped back and smirked. "Better," she added.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Now it's a good morning!"

* * *

Jack got out of the lift at Level 6 and headed for Tirol's office. He poked his head around the open door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." Tirol waved him in. "I won't ask you to take a seat; I know how you dislike them."

Was that a smirk on the other guy's face? "Thanks," Jack said. "If that job with GT23 is still going, I'd like to take it," he told Tirol.

Tirol smiled. "I'm very glad, Colonel," he said. "Unfortunately, before that happens, you must fill out many forms."

Peachy. Jack nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he replied quietly. No point in pissing off his CO before he even became his CO! "I've had some ideas about who I'd like on my team," he added. "But there's a problem with one of them – he's only a Sub-Altern." That rank was equivalent to Airman, and meant that he wouldn't participate in off world expeditions.

"Ah … young Remik," Tirol said. "He only has one more examination to pass to gain Altern rank. However, he's already failed it three times – one more time, and he won't be allowed to try again for another five years."

"What's the subject?" Jack asked. "Maybe I could give him some coaching before I actually join the GTU."

"Astronomy," Tirol said.

Cool. Jack loved looking at the stars and knew a hell of a lot more about astronomy than most people realized. "I can help him there," he said. "But maybe he just needs a kick up the butt – I can also do that."

"Good luck, Colonel," Tirol said. "He has a lot of potential, but he's … lazy. He prefers to get by on the minimum of work. And he seems to resent Sub-Commandant Malia." He frowned. "He's from a rather old-fashioned family, with distinct views on what women can and can't do."

"Well …" – Jack cracked his knuckles – "it's time to set the kid straight." Not that he could quite believe that they were talking about the same kid – he'd worked his butt off when Tiressa had gone missing.

* * *

Sub-Altern Remik stepped out of the lift and skirted around the tall Tauri. "Sir," he said politely.

"Hold it, kid," the Tauri said. "I was looking for you. Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

"Uh, yes sir!" Remik replied, wondering what the older man could want with him; a mere Sub-Altern. "This way." He led the Tauri … Jack … to a deserted office.

"So, kid; just in case the grapevine hasn't reached you yet, I'm gonna take command of GT23," O'Neill began. "I want you on the team, but you don't have the rank. So … whatcha gonna do about it?"

Remik blinked – he'd been labeled a discipline problem in school and had struggled to gain even his current rank. Every day he managed to stay out of trouble was a miracle to him. And now this tough experienced explorer wanted him on his team. "Sir?" he said. "I'll never be able to make Altern – I can't get through my astronomy exam."

O'Neill frowned. "I can help you there, kid," he said, "but not if you've given up. Anyone on my team's gonna have to pull their weight … and I don't want any shitty attitude about women, either. Ya got that?"

The steely brown eyes bore into Remik – he went red and wished he could shrink downward. Did his shyness around women seem like chauvinism? "I … I don't have an attitude, sir," he said politely.

"I've seen how you act around Sub-Commandant Malia," O'Neill said. "You telling me you don't think women don't belong in the military?"

"Sir! No, sir!" Remik replied, dismayed at the accusation. "Malia is the brightest, most dedicated officer on the base. She's wonderful!" He'd been nursing something of a crush on the beautiful older woman since joining the GTU a couple years ago, but had never had the courage to do anything about it.

"Ah." O'Neill gave a crooked grin, and Remik wondered how much of his emotions the older man could read. "Got it. So … kid, you want to become an Altern and get to go off world? Or do you want to think you're a failure for the rest of your life?"

"It's hard," Remik admitted. "I … I can't read very well and I got sick of people making fun of me."

"It sucks being different, doesn't it?" O'Neill said. "Especially when you're in school."

Remik looked at the Tauri. "Yes," he said. "But I'd like the chance to go off world – are you willing to help me, sir?"

O'Neill grinned at him. "Good for you, kid," he said. "Report to me in here after your shift finishes – I'll ride your ass until you pass that exam!"

"Uh, yes sir," Remik replied, saluting the other man.

O'Neill returned the salute. "Cool. Now haul ass back to work – I've got a buttload of paperwork to fill out." He grimaced. "Huh, maybe you should stay a Sub-Altern; I bet they don't torture you with paperwork."

* * *

**Three days later:**

Jack sighed and threw down his pen. There; the last form was done! He'd been put through his paces at the weapons range, where he was pleased to discover he'd lost nothing of his marksmanship, and had taken part in a great deal of hand to hand. There were differences in style, but Jack had learned some interesting new moves, and had also shown some to his instructors.

Finally – finally – he'd been given the go-ahead by the Commandant, and would officially take command of GT23 from tomorrow. With Remik. The young man had passed his exam and would receive his promotion within the next couple of days. He would accompany them on their first off world mission, scheduled for next week.

The door opened and Malia poked her head round. "Hi," she said, strolling in. "Thought I'd invite you to lunch – rescue you from the bureaucratic purgatory."

Jack grinned at her. "Sweet," he said. He got up and whistled softly. She was dressed in the black off-duty uniform of the GTU. It showed off every curve of her luscious figure; no wonder young Remik had gone overboard for her. "Lookin' good, Sub-Commandant," he commented.

She returned the grin then put her hands on her hips. "You too," she said, her eyes raking down his frame. "You suit black far better than that bilious green stuff you prefer."

Ah. His old BDUs. Yeah; they were old and ugly, but they were so damn hard-wearing and comfortable he'd hung onto them for as long as possible. Besides, he'd never had any wish to become a model. "Geez; just say it like it is, why don't you?" he complained mildly.

She smiled. "You can always rely on me for that, Sub-Commandant," she teased. "So … lunch?"

"You betcha." He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "Ya know; this is gonna be my last free evening for a while. I think we should have dinner tonight."

"I'd like that," she said. "The usual time; at my place?"

"I was thinking; me, you in an amazing outfit, candlelight and a restaurant," he said. "Is it a date?" He could finally afford to take her out, having been given an advance on his salary to make a down-payment on an apartment. He would have his own quarters on base, but he knew he couldn't live permanently at the GTU.

"If I can get someone to look after Tiressa, I'd like that," she said, then wrinkled her nose. "I'm not so sure about the 'amazing outfit', but I'll do my best."

"Ah, come off it," he teased. "You're gorgeous – you'd look great in a potato sack!"

"Uhm … thank you. I think," she replied uncertainly, wrinkling her nose again.

Suddenly, the lights changed to deep green – full alert, Jack knew – and a swarm of beefy SFs flooded along the corridors. He slapped at the comdev pinned to his chest. "Jack to Tirol; what's up?" he said.

"Goa'uld," came back the short response.

* * *

Malia's eyes widened. "The Goa'uld? It's been a while," she said casually. "Let's go," she added, slipping into what Tirol called 'soldier mode'.

She and Jack headed swiftly down to the armory and kitted out. She glanced at Jack as he checked the small hand armament he carried. It looked so … primitive, yet she knew that projectile weaponry often worked better against the Goa'uld than energy weapons. "You ready?" he said.

She nodded her head. "Yes." They headed into the lift. "Ground zero," she instructed.

Her comdev activated. "Commandant Tirol to all personnel; stand down full alert. Goa'uld threat has been contained. Repeat: stand down full alert."

"Nuts," Jack muttered. "Part of me was kinda looking forward to taking out a snake-head. Wonder which one it was?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Malia said. She'd never seen a Goa'uld before and had to admit to some curiosity. "The Goa'uld will be taken into custody and separated from its host," she told him.

Jack blinked. "You can do that?" he said.

She smiled. "Yes. We developed the technique about ten years ago when one of our officers was taken by the Goa'uld Osiris on an off world expedition." The smile faded. "He recovered physically, but he chose to leave the GTU. He hasn't left his home since."

Jack's eyes shadowed. "Yeah, must've been tough. The Goa'uld take complete control – you're a prisoner, watching as your body carries out atrocities against your will."

She touched his hand. "You speak from experience," she deduced softly.

The shutters came down. "Not personally," he said. "A … couple of friends were taken by the Goa'uld. One of them we had to kill. The other's still alive – probably still controlled by Klorel."

That name was familiar to Malia, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I see," she said gently, putting her hand on his arm and feeling the tension in the strong muscles. "Shall we go down to containment – maybe this Goa'uld is Klorel."

"There's millions of those snake-heads," he said flatly. "Bit of a stretch to think Skaara would land on this planet."

"Never give up hope, Jack," Malia said. "Since freeing Korat from Osiris, we have performed this technique on several occasions for our off world allies. Level blue," she instructed the lift.

The lift beeped in response and shot them down to the level where prisoners were held. The area was rarely used anymore – just for the occasional brawl that broke out. They hadn't had a serious problem in the GTU for many years.

They got out and she nodded to Tirol, whose arm was encased in a sling. "Commandant," she said. "We want to see the Goa'uld."

Tirol nodded. "Of course. She has a Jaffa and two slaves – they're completely loyal to her and didn't hesitate to fight us. We've put them in a separate cell to hers."

"Just the one Jaffa?" Jack asked. "That's not usually the snake-head style. They've overblown, kinda cliché bad guys – usually surround themselves with a squad of Jaffa. You might want to stay on alert – the rest of her Jaffa buddies could be hanging round, waiting to pick you off."

Tirol nodded his head and Malia agreed with Jack's assessment. After all, he'd personally fought the Goa'uld for a number of years. "We will, Sub-Commandant," he said.

He led them down the dark hallways and paused at a door. He nodded to the two big SFs. "Open it," he instructed.

The door opened and Malia stepped in first. The host was a tall beautiful woman and looked strong and capable – no wonder the Goa'uld had selected her as host. "What do you want with us?" she demanded.

"As I tried to tell your people, I'm not a Goa'uld!" the woman snapped.

"Holy shit," Jack blurted out, pushing Malia to one side. He went over to the woman. "Carter!"


	7. Part 6

**Part Six**

Major Samantha Carter, USAF, felt her mouth drop open gracelessly. "Sir?" she said.

He quirked that familiar grin. "Me, Carter," he said. "Small galaxy, huh?"

She shook her head, reflecting that retirement didn't seem to have changed him any. "Yes, sir," she said.

God, he looked good. She'd always thought him attractive, but now … More gray had crept into his hair and contrasted nicely with the all-black gear he wore. And that gear – Holy Hannah. Tighter than the BDUs she'd become accustomed to seeing him in, the pants outlined his long legs and hugged a heart-stopping butt whilst the tee shirt showed off his strong deeply tanned arms. Damn, he'd never looked so sexy.

_Down, girl!_, she chided herself. _Concentrate on getting out of here, not jumping his bones!_ "Where's the rest of my team?" she asked the beautiful dark-skinned woman who'd come in with the Colonel.

The woman looked at her suspiciously. "You're the host," she said. "Which Goa'uld possesses you?"

Sam closed her eyes. Damn. The remnants of Jolinar.

"Ah," the Colonel said, understanding immediately. "There's no Goa'uld," he told the woman. "Bit of naqahdah from a Tok'ra blending."

Sam looked up and smiled reassuringly at the other woman. "The Tok'ra are an offshoot species of the Goa'uld. They're opposed to the System Lords in every way and have been fighting them for thousands of years. I was … blended with one a few years ago, and she left a protein marker behind."

"And the Jaffa?" the woman said. "Apophis sect."

"T? And Daniel?" the Colonel said. "Where are they?" He squeezed the woman's shoulder. "T rebelled against Apophis … nearly six years ago and joined SG-1. He's a good guy."

"I see," the woman replied. "Major Carter; I'll take you to your friends," she said.

Sam nodded to the woman. "Thank you," she replied.

"So … Carter – you in charge of SG-1 now?" the Colonel said.

"No, sir," she replied. "I don't have the rank. Lieutenant Colonel Coburn took command shortly after you retired."

"Coburn? From SG-2? But he was still a Major; same as you," the Colonel protested.

"Yes," Sam said angrily, "but he had seniority, and he doesn't have an official reprimand on his record."

The Colonel … Jack, she corrected … scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Ah, crap," he said. "I never wanted to hurt you, Carter," he said, putting a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

She closed her eyes – much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay mad at him. "I know, sir," she said.

* * *

Malia's head was in a whirl. Now that people from the Tauri had arrived, would Jack want to go back to Earth with them? After all, these weren't just any Tauri, but his former team-mates.

She led them silently to the other holding cell, where two strong-looking men and a huge Jaffa waited. "Sam!" one of them said, pushing glasses up his nose. "Are you okay?"

Major Carter smiled at him. "I'm fine, Daniel," she said. "Just a misunderstanding. Colonel?" She went over to the other human male. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Fine, Major," the man said. He was tall and powerfully built – not much smaller than the Jaffa.

She turned to the Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"I am well, Major Carter," the Jaffa replied courteously.

"So; can we get out of here now?" the Colonel asked, then drew to attention as Jack stepped in. "Colonel O'Neill!" he said.

"At ease, Colonel," Jack said wryly. "I'm retired, remember?"

"Ah, yes, sir," the man responded.

"Jack?" The man with glasses squinted over at him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Daniel. I hope you're being good for Colonel Coburn." Jack wore a roguish smile. "No bouncing off to look at rocks."

"Artifacts."

"Rocks."

"Arti … no; you can't suck me into this," the man named Daniel said.

"Yes, I can." Jack now wore a wide grin.

"No, you can't."

"Yes."

"No … Jack!"

"Told ya." Jack went over and gripped the Jaffa's forearm. "Good to see ya, T, old buddy," he said.

The Jaffa returned the firm grip. "And you, O'Neill," he replied. "You are much missed by the people of the Tauri."

"Uhh … yeah." Jack shrugged, then he turned to Malia. "Kids … this is Sub-Commandant Malia. Malia; meet Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Coburn and Major Carter."

Malia smiled at them. "I offer you a belated welcome to Belrina," she said. "And apologize for taking you into custody."

Colonel Coburn took charge. "That's quite all right, Sub-Commandant," he said. "And now that you know none of us are snake-heads, I presume we can go now? We'd like to explore a bit before we go back to Earth."

"Of course. I'll have someone escort you off the base," Malia said. She raised her hand to her comdev, but was stopped by Jack placing his hand over hers.

"I'll do it, Malia," he said. "I'd like the chance to catch up," he admitted.

She nodded her head. "I understand," she said. "I'd better go report to Commandant Tirol. Uh …" – she worried at her lower lip with her teeth – "do we still have a date for tonight, or do you want to postpone for a few days?" She thought she saw Major Carter start, but couldn't be sure.

He gave her a warm smile, his brown eyes gleaming with affection. "Baby; you're the best," he said gently. "Tomorrow night instead?"

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" She repeated his stock phrase and was pleased when he grinned. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Have a good time."

* * *

Sam watched as Jack stared after the tall beautiful woman, wondering if there was something between them. It was entirely possible, she admitted – her former CO was a passionate, charismatic man. Her eyes skittered down his long tightly muscled frame once more. And he was gorgeous. Damn it.

He escorted them into an elevator. "Ground zero," he said.

The doors shut and the elevator began moving. "Voice-controlled, huh?" her current CO said. "What d'you make of it, Major?"

"I'd like to get a good look at their technology," she admitted, dragging her gaze away from the Colonel's body. He'd always been in peak physical condition – had to be in his line of work – but whatever he'd been up to the last couple years had done things to him that guys half his age could only envy. His shoulders were broad and firm, his chest strong and well muscled and his waist and hips lean.

_Geez, Sam; you need to get a life!_, she told herself. Maybe, when she got back to Earth, she'd accept that set-up her brother had offered – a cop buddy of his called Pete.

"Hey, Carter; ya still with us?" O'Neill asked in amusement.

"Uh, yes sir," she replied. "Just thinking."

"You and your doohickeys." He smirked. "Nice to know things don't change."

Oh, for God's sake! If SG-1 hadn't been with her, she could have shown him exactly what she was thinking about – in Technicolor and stereophonic sound. There was much more to Samantha Carter than gadgets – it was time he learned that. "Yes, sir," she replied demurely.

The elevator stopped and a big man stepped in wearing an outfit similar to Jack's and the people who'd captured them. "Jack," he said.

"Commandant," the Colonel replied. "Meet your prisoners." Sam could almost hear the smirk and sighed.

Colonel Coburn took charge. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel James Coburn; this is my second Major Samantha Carter. And this is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

The Commandant's eyes widened as he looked at Teal'c. "Forgive me for staring," he said. "It's been many years since any of my people have seen a Jaffa. And we've certainly never seen a free one."

Teal'c dipped his head. "Each day that passes sees more of my brothers join the fight against the false gods," he said.

"That's a noble goal – I wish you every success," the Commandant replied, then turned his attention to the rest of SG-1. "I've heard much of SG-1 of Earth," he added.

"Gee, mom; we're famous!" Daniel said, and Sam rolled her eyes. Since the mission to sabotage a Goa'uld summit a year ago, Daniel had become more smart-assed and defensive. He wasn't the same wide-eyed eager young scholar she'd met on Abydos six years ago. He'd lost his innocence over the last couple years and seemed much more eager to fight than he'd been in the past.

And it had definitely gotten worse lately – he was becoming a soldier. Not that that was a bad thing in itself; after all, she, Teal'c and Colonel Coburn were all soldiers. But SG-1's effectiveness sprang from their differences – how well they complemented each other.

"Can it, Daniel," her CO shot back. "Yeah; we've made enemies as well as friends," he said to the Commandant, "but we keep on going. Our standing orders are to secure allies and technology to aid us in the fight against the Goa'uld."

"Another worthy goal," the Commandant said. "We've had little contact with the Goa'uld ourselves, but it may be worthwhile pursuing an alliance with your people. Our off world missions are taking us further away – we're bound to run into them more often."

"And are you authorized to pursue an alliance with us?" Coburn said. "You speak on behalf of your world?"

The Commandant frowned. "No, I'm not authorized to speak for my entire world – are you for yours?"

Touché. Most of the people on Earth didn't even know about the Stargate Project.

"You have a point," her CO admitted. "But even if we can't manage a formal alliance, it's always good to have friends."

"Hmmm," the Commandant grunted. "The Tollans were friendly with your people, and they were wiped out by the Goa'uld."

"Damn it; that wasn't our fault!" Daniel snapped.

O'Neill looked surprised. "Hey, easy there, Daniel," he said.

"You don't know, Jack – you weren't there," the linguist retorted. "The Tollan Council tried to play both sides against the middle – and they deservedly got their asses fried."

Sam winced at the memory of the Goa'uld mothership raining fire down on the Tollan world; Narim's frightened face as he pushed her to safety through the Stargate; the days of constant dialing before they'd admitted that New Tollana had been destroyed. "Daniel …," she muttered.

Daniel softened slightly. "Sorry, Sam," he said. "I know you were fond of Narim, but Travell and the rest had it coming."

Sam looked over at the Colonel, who was still looking bemused. He widened his eyes, as if to say 'What the hell happened to him?'. She shook her head sadly in response.

* * *

Sam watched as the Colonel stretched out his long legs in front of him with a sigh. He and SG-1 had finished setting up camp for the night – it felt just like old times. "Night, Daniel," he said as the archeologist disappeared into his tent.

"Night, Jack," Daniel called back. "Night, Sam."

Teal'c had gone to his own tent earlier … to sleep. He'd lost his symbiote recently in a Goa'uld ambush, and could no longer kelno'reem. And Colonel Coburn had gone off to chat with Tirol.

So that left just her and Jack O'Neill. He was staring pensively into the fire, the flickering light doing wonderful things to his brown eyes. God, he really was gorgeous. She'd missed him more than she'd realized; more than ever, she wished they'd never agreed to 'leave it in the room'.

"I missed you, sir," she said quietly.

"Jack," he said. "I'm retired, remember?" He lay back and linked his hands behind his head.

She aimed a shy smile his way. "Jack," she repeated obediently.

"Better." He smirked at her then pointed up at the sky. "Beautiful up there, isn't it?" he said. "Almost makes you forget the crap going down on those planets."

"Wow, sir, that was almost poetic," she teased.

He tugged at her shoulder, forcing her to lie down. "Look at that, Carter; you can't tell me it isn't gorgeous."

"Sam," she corrected. "You're not my CO anymore."

"Fair enough." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. She took her chance and brushed her fingers along his jawline. "Sam?" His eyelids flew open.

"I've missed you … Jack," she said. "I really enjoyed that kiss in the control room – even if it did gain me a reprimand. Well … now we're not in the same chain of command."

He looked a little like a deer caught in headlights – she would have laughed any other time. "Uh … two years is a long time," he fudged, sitting up and pushing her hand away.

"A very long time," she agreed. She put her hands to his face and brushed her tongue gently against his lips, sighing as they opened. "Better," she muttered, her tongue dancing against his.

His long elegant fingers slid under her khaki tee shirt as he deepened the kiss, and her head swam. "Jack …," she murmured, tugging impatiently at his black shirt.

"Carter? Ya okay?"

Sam started and looked over at her former CO. He was grinning crookedly at her, while Daniel was amused, Teal'c impassive as ever and Colonel Coburn bemused. "Uhh, yes sir," she said. "I was someplace else." A hot and lusty place.

"That much was obvious," Colonel Coburn said. "Try to stay with us, Major," he advised dryly.

* * *

**The next day:**

Jack whistled tunelessly as he strolled into the GTU base. Despite the early hour, he was in a great mood. He'd spent hours with his old gang yesterday, catching up on the latest news.

Skaara had been liberated from the snake, Teal'c had lost his and was now on something called Tretonin, Carter had test-piloted the first human-built ship capable of interstellar travel, and … oh, yeah … Daniel was a hero.

About six months ago, he'd been touring a base on some place where they'd been working on a naqahdah bomb – naquadria they'd called it. When it had threatened to go off prematurely, he'd broken into the containment area, dragged out the two scientists and destroyed the experiment.

Daniel had dismissed it as just another day in the SGC, but Jack had seen the vicious scars that marred the younger man's face, neck and arms – and likely the rest of his body too. Apparently, he'd been exposed to a nearly lethal dose of radiation – it had only been thanks to the Tok'ra that he'd survived. This was actually his first off world mission since the accident.

Maybe that explained his crummy attitude toward Tirol and the Tollans. Not that Jack had been particularly fond of them – they'd thought themselves so smart, treating SG-1 as if they were primitives. But they hadn't deserved their fate at the hands of the Goa'uld.

After the incident on Kelowna, one of the scientists had deserted his planet and come to Earth, bringing a small sample of the naqahdah … naquadria. He now served on SG-2 – Coburn's old unit. Good kid, according to Coburn, but grinned a lot.

Jack closed his eyes, trying to picture himself coping with an over-eager grinning puppy of a scientist. Nah; he'd had enough trouble with Carter – he couldn't have coped with a second one.

"Colonel!" Speak of the devil. His reverie was interrupted as Carter dashed up to him, her blonde hair in disarray. "I was just coming to see you, sir," she said. "Colonel Coburn wants to speak to you when you've got a minute."

"Ah, not now, Carter," he said. "Mission brief in ten."

A curious shadow fell over her face. She and Daniel had been surprised when he'd told them that he was now working for the GTU. Teal'c had not been; he'd simply raised an eyebrow and expressed his satisfaction that Jack was no longer wasting his expertise. The big guy was a man of few words, but those few words tended to pack a punch. "Right," she said. "Well, when will you be available?"

"I'm off duty tomorrow," he said. "Can you stick around that long?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir!" she replied. "Colonel Coburn has briefed General Hammond; we've been given the go-ahead to pursue relations with this world. We'll be here for a few more days."

"Sweet." Jack smirked at her. "They're good people, Carter. Anyway, better go; wouldn't look too good if the team leader was late to his own briefing, would it?"

She returned the smirk. "No, sir," she said. "Until tomorrow, then."

* * *

While Jack was undergoing his pre-mission briefing, Malia was on a mission of her own – finding something to wear for tonight's meal with him. She'd never been on a date before, and was unsure what would be appropriate.

She touched her comdev. "Malia; to Simona; come in."

"Simona; go."

Malia smiled; to the point as always. "Simona; could you meet me in my quarters? It's … personal." Most senior officers kept quarters on base, rather than sharing the communal dormitories.

"I'll be there shortly," Simona said. She was as good as her word, appearing quickly. "So; what's the emergency?"

Malia sighed. "Jack's invited me to dinner tonight," she said. "He said something about me wearing something 'amazing', but I don't have anything that would qualify." Her teeth worried her bottom lip. "I don't even have a dress, for crying out loud!"

Simona laughed. "You've spent far too much time with that man," she teased.

Malia returned the laugh. "I like him," she said simply, "and I want to surprise him."

"Hmmmm." Simona put her hands on her hips and walked slowly around Malia. "Shame you're so much taller than me; I've got a wonderful dress that'd be perfect. Well … looks like a trip to my favorite boutique's in order. I hope you have plenty of money."

"I have, but please don't try to persuade me into anything frilly," Malia said. "It's just not me!"

"Just trust me," Simona said. "I've been itching to see you change your image – I won't do anything you don't like."

"Okay," Malia said dubiously.

* * *

Several hours later, Simona pushed her in front of the mirror. "Take a look," she said gleefully.

Almost afraid, Malia did so. Then she gasped. Who was the woman staring back at her? Dressed in a slim-fitting sheath of rich malron, her black curls pulled into a loose knot on top of her head, with several dangling around her face, and a soft rouge on her lips. She didn't recognize her. "Thank you, Simona," she said softly. "I just hope this was what Jack meant," she added.

Simona leaned out of the window. "I think you're about to find out," she said, then she whistled. "My, he looks good tonight," she added.

There was a knock on the door – that was peculiar to Malia; he'd gotten in the habit of just knocking then walking in. "Well?" Simona pushed her in the direction of the door. "Go answer it, idiot!" She headed up the stairs. "I'll go see to the monster."

Malia took a deep breath – _This is Jack, why so nervous?_, she scolded herself – then opened the door. The breath left her body in a rush. He didn't just look 'good'; he looked wonderful. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a cream shirt and his hair tamed for once, he managed to be both elegant and sexy at the same time. "Good evening," she said, shyness making her formal.

"Geez." His lively brown eyes traveled lazily up and down her body. "When I said amazing, I'd no idea you'd take me literally."

She tugged at the dress. "Then I chose all right?" she asked.

"Baby; you're gorgeous," he assured her, tilting her chin upward with a gentle hand and kissing her softly and sweetly.

"So are you," she murmured, putting her hand to his cheek.

* * *

Malia played nervously with her fork, watching as Jack dove appreciatively into his food. There was something so appealing about the way he ate; he approached it like he did everything, no holds barred.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "You okay?"

"This is … awkward," she admitted. "We've grown close, but it's always been at my house. This is my first … date."

He put his fork down. "Since your husband?" he said.

She shook her head. "Ever," she nearly whispered. "My parents had very old fashioned values. Kitan … we were bonded to each other when I turned 16. When I reached the age of 24, we married."

"An arranged marriage, huh? Yeah, we have those on Earth too," he said. "Malia; I'm not going to pressure you into anything," he added, covering her hands with his. "I care for you … a lot. I would never hurt you."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, you would," she said. "If we were to … make love … it would hurt – it always has." Another tear appeared. "I can't do this," she added. She pushed her uneaten meal to one side. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

It always hurt? What the hell had she gone through with her husband?

Jack threw some money down on the table and headed out after her. "Malia!" he called. He heard wrenching sobs in the distance and followed the sound. "Oh, baby …," he said, his heart breaking for her. Malia was curled up against a tree, her shoulders shaking as she cried her eyes out.

He put a hand to her shoulder, and she flinched away. "Don't," she muttered, drawing into a protective ball.

"Just a hug," he said gruffly, alarmed to find a tear springing to his own eye. He didn't cry – it wasn't him. He hadn't cried during his four months in an Iraqi POW camp, he hadn't cried when Charlie had died. Why was he crying now?

"Oh, gods!" she mumbled brokenly, falling into his embrace. "I'm sorry," she said huskily, burying her head into his chest. "I know you'd try not to hurt me, but … I can't respond. Men have needs; you'd have to just do it."

Rape. The ugly word filled him with bile. Had she been raped? And if so, why hadn't her husband been there for her? "Baby; you need to talk to someone about this," he said, stroking her hair.

"No!" she said, pushing away from him and hugging her knees up against her chest. She stared at him with huge wounded eyes. "The shame is mine alone – I won't hurt his family."

So she'd known her attacker. The commonly held belief that one's rapist was a stranger was more often than not a fallacy. "You have to tell someone – you need to tell the truth."

"And what truth do I owe, Jack?" she whispered. "That my baby was born after my husband forced me during my pregnancy? That she was conceived on my wedding night at knife point? Is that the truth I owe the world?" She got up and walked slowly away from him.

Jack sat there, stunned. Her own husband had done this to her. The lousy, no good … bastard. It was a good job the SOB was already dead; he would've taken great pleasure in beating the shit out of him right now. The bile crawled up his throat. He clutched at his stomach as he lost its contents.

* * *

Malia walked away from the older man, the tears falling silently. Yet some of the anguish had gone. She would always hurt; she accepted that. But finally being able to tell someone – even just a part – of what she'd gone through had helped.

She sat down against a tree and allowed the sobs to consume her. Simona had said for a long time that she needed to cry; well, now she was. Her nose was stuffy, her head ached and her throat was raw. Yet the soreness in her heart eased as she finally grieved for everything she'd gone through.

She wiped her eyes with trembling fingers and got up. It was time to go home. She would seek out Jack tomorrow and see if he still wanted to be with her. She owed it to both of them not to let her memories destroy the burgeoning relationship.

She froze as she heard the unmistakable sounds of violent sickness. "Jack?" she murmured. She turned and went back to him. He was on his knees, hugging his stomach as his shoulders heaved. "Oh, gods …," she muttered, the tears falling once more.

She put a hand on his shoulder as the sickness finally abated. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He turned shakily, his face deathly pale. "Peachy," he said hoarsely. "God, baby … that bastard …". He put his hand on her face, then flinched and took it away.

"Don't … turn away from me," she said in low tones. "Please?" She sat down next to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Hold me," she said, snuggling her head into his chest.

He put his strong arms around her as she cried. A strangled sob emerged from him, and he put his head on her shoulder. "Malia; I love you," he muttered, "and you're gonna get through this."


	8. Part 7

**Part Seven**

Malia shuddered and gave a deep sigh, completely worn out. She brushed at the wet patch on Jack's smart jacket. "I got you wet," she said.

He clasped her hand gently. "It'll dry," he said, getting up smoothly and pulling her to her feet. "Come on; I'll see you home."

She linked her fingers with his, feeling a curious sense of peace. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

He squinted at her. "Mean what?"

Sometimes Malia couldn't decide when he was only feigning stupidity – this was not one of those times. "You know," she said. "You … told me you love me."

"Ah." A sheepish grin pulled at the side of his mouth and he turned, cupping her face gently with his spare hand. "Yeah; I meant it," he said. "I hadn't intended to tell you yet, but you know me – I open my mouth and the words fall out."

She snorted in an inelegant fashion. "I don't believe you're anywhere near as stupid as you pretend to be, Jack O'Neill," she told him. Then his words hit her and she gasped. "You … love me?" she said. "But you can't! You hardly know me!"

He put a finger on her lips, cutting off the frantic babbling. "Yeah; it's weird for me too, Malia," he reassured her. "And we're still taking this as slowly as you need; I can be patient."

She smirked. "Really?" she said.

"Except when I'm stuck in the infirmary," he amended, aiming another crooked grin at her. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Malia went over to the settee carrying two cups of herbal tea – after the events of this evening, neither she nor Jack needed an artificial stimulant. "There," she said.

He took it and sniffed it suspiciously. "I like coffee," he complained.

"You'll like this," she said, sitting down next to him and curling her legs underneath her.

He looked at her dubiously then sipped at the scalding liquid. "Not bad," he said grudgingly then let out a huge sigh. "Ah-h-h-h-h-h." Then he frowned. "Oy!"

Now what? "Jack?" she queried.

"Apartment hunting tomorrow," he complained. "Geez; I hate that."

Malia chuckled. "I sympathize," she said. "I must've looked at nearly forty houses before finding this one. The agent kept trying to persuade me into bigger properties – said I'd need them if I ever wanted to extend my family." Her eyes filled. That was never going to happen. A tear fell down her cheek. Damn it.

Jack smiled, and brushed the tear away with a gentle thumb. "Comforting to know some things are universal," he said. "Don't suppose you're free tomorrow?" he added. "It'd be good to have a friendly face when I walk into the flaming hell that is a realtor's office."

A wheedling tone appeared in his voice and he widened his brown eyes comically at her. She sighed. "I like you a lot, Jack, but that may be pushing the boundaries of my kindness," she said.

"Nah," he said, stretching his arms out then patting her on the shoulder. "You're a sweet, kind-hearted woman who'd never let a stranger to your world apartment-hunt on his own."

She returned the pat, except it was more like a punch. "Oh, you are so … exasperating!" she said, unable to prevent the laugh that escaped. "Fine; I'll come with you. I always fancied another trip to hell, anyway."

"Cool." He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the settee.

She felt herself yawn, and realized that they were both exhausted. "Hmmmm; time for bed, I think," she said. She got up and disposed of the tea, then headed back to the settee. "I … don't want to be alone tonight," she added, extending her hand to his. She blushed then continued. "Stay with me?"

His eyes popped open, and an uncertain expression appeared on his face. "You sure?" he said, allowing her to draw him upward nevertheless.

"Yes," she said. "Like Tiressa said; you're a good hugger. And I think I'll need it tonight." She couldn't help but get the feeling that her nightmares would make a return.

He looked closely at her. "Ah," he said. "Well, after you, milady."

* * *

Jack was already in the bed when Malia appeared from the bathroom, dressed in an oversized tee shirt that would have been more suited to someone twice her size. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey," he said around a yawn. He patted the bed. "Come on, woman; I can't keep my eyes open much longer."

She went over to the bed, then took a deep breath and dived in. His strong gentle arms closed around her and she sighed. "Nice," she muttered, snaking her arms around his waist and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," he said. He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now, huh?"

She sighed – sleep was highly unlikely, but his presence was comforting. Maybe she could at least rest. "Good night, Jack," she said softly.

"Night," he mumbled, his eyes closing already. Despite his evident fatigue, he took her hand and put it to his heart.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, her fingers covering the steady beat of his heart. This tough, gruff soldier cared a lot more than he would ever admit and – she had to admit – his long tightly muscled frame felt very good. She yawned and snuggled in against him. It was going to be a long night …

* * *

Malia opened her eyes and stretched blissfully, then started as the action caused her to press up against Jack. His long legs were tangled with her own and his strong arms rested loosely around her waist. She blushed and slid her legs away from his. He grumbled something incoherent into her hair and tightened his hold around her waist.

She fought back the urge to kiss him awake – the poor man was exhausted. He was deeply asleep, mumbling nonsense and looking absurdly boyish for a man of his years. He breathed in and out steadily and the pulse in his neck beat a gentle tattoo. She didn't think she had any vampire tendencies – so why this urge to kiss that pulse? She gave in and pressed a warm kiss to the hollow at the base of his neck. "Good morning, Jack," she said.

He opened his eyes and squinted down at her. "Hey, beautiful," he said huskily. "Nice way to wake up."

She smiled shyly at the compliment. "How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting up and tugging the covers up to her chin.

"Great," he said, sounding surprised. "Been a long time since I slept that well." He sat up and perused her thoughtfully. "You?" he added. "Manage to sleep?"

"I didn't expect to, but yes," Malia replied. She chuckled. "You remind me of a blanket I used to sleep with when I was a child."

He raised his eyebrows. "I could take offense at that," he said with his familiar smirk.

She kissed his cheek and breathed in deeply. "No; you're warm and strong … and you smell nice," she admitted. "And you're very good looking."

"Geez, woman – you need glasses! I'm old and battered," he laughed.

"Like my blanket," she said cheekily, then ducked when he swatted playfully at her. "Go and take a shower, Jack; I'll get Tiressa ready for school."

"Whoa there, lady." He scrambled out of the bed in a pretty fast move for a man who'd just referred to himself as old. "I'll get her ready – you have a shower."

She eyed him thoughtfully, tempted. "Are you sure?" she asked. Tiressa was as bad as she was when it came to getting up on a morning.

"Yeah," he said, stretching out his long frame and cracking his neck. He puffed out his chest. "I'm an airman – we're the best. One tiny little girl isn't gonna scare me off."

_You'll learn_, she thought gleefully. "You'll need this for luck," she said, stepping over to him. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, sweeping her tongue between his lips.

He gasped and tangled his tongue with hers, his lips firm and passionate against hers. Gods; would she ever get used to the way he made her feel? "Jack …," she muttered, pressing up against him, her eyes widening as she felt his body's involuntary response to her closeness.

He put his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her gently away. "Not yet," he said gently, feathering a series of kisses along her jawline. "But it'll happen," he added. "You deserve a helluva lot more than a jaded soldier with a murky past, but … I love you."

She put a hand to his cheek, noting that his eyes had darkened with restrained passion until they were almost black. "I … I love you too," she admitted.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Good," he said then patted her gently on the rear. "Go take your shower. And go quickly before I give in and get in there with you."

She blushed fiercely at the image; both of them naked, his eyes nearly black with passion as his hands touched every inch of her body … "I'm going," she said in a near-whisper, hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

When she came downstairs, ready for the day of hell, her jaw nearly unhinged in her shock. Tiressa was sitting next to Jack in the kitchen, chatting happily as she stuffed some books into her bag. She was dressed, her hair was brushed, and even her shoes had been polished. "Morning, Tiressa," she said, going over to her and brushing a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning, Mom!" her daughter sang out. "Uncle Jack fixed me breakfast!"

"So I see," she said, reaching over and wiping the milk mustache from her daughter's upper lip. She smiled at Jack, who returned the smile. "Did I step through a quantum mirror or is my daughter actually ready for school without raising seven kinds of hell?"

"Just like her mother, huh, babe?" Jack said with a smirk.

She put her tongue out at him. Smart-mouthed male. The smirk just increased. "I'll get you later … babe," she told him softly.

"Oh, lookin' forward to it!" he taunted. He took a sip of tenral.

"Uncle Jack; do you and my mom love each other?"

Jack spit out the tenral, looking a little wild-eyed. "Huh?" he jerked out around a cough. "Why d'you ask?"

"Cos you're acting like Sirena and Tirol," the little girl said simply. "They call each other 'babe' and pretend to fight."

Malia closed her eyes. She didn't think she was ready for this conversation. "We … like each other a lot, baby," she said, blushing. "But we haven't known each other very long."

She eyed her daughter anxiously. Although Tiressa loved Jack, the idea of sharing her mother with someone would be hard for a child to handle.

Tiressa giggled. "Cool," she said. "Are you gonna get married?"

Caught unawares, this time it was Malia's turn to choke on her tenral. She saw Jack's face turn red in an effort to hide his laughter. Her eyes narrowed – infuriating man. "Jack?" she said, effectively passing the buck.

"Malia?" he echoed innocently.

"Uncle Jack?" Tiressa said plaintively. "You guys getting married? Can I be a flower girl? I've never been one before."

"And I bet you'd look beautiful, baby," Jack said, turning serious all of a sudden. "But, like your mom said, we haven't known each other very long – and marriage is a big thing."

"But when you get married, I'm gonna be a flower girl?"

Jack bobbed his eyebrows at Malia. "Girl's got a one-track mind," he mouthed to her.

She chuckled slightly and nodded. "If I ever get married, Tiressa, you'll be my head flower girl," she said. "Now, it's time for school." Her comdev chirped and she activated it. "Malia; go," she said.

"Tirol here," her commanding officer said. "Colonel Coburn of the Tauri is with me – he'd like to learn more about the GTU's field units. Can you come in?"

"I have to take Tiressa to school first," she replied.

"Be here as soon as you can," Tirol clipped – oh, he was not in a good mood. "Tirol out."

She pulled a face at the now silent comdev. "I can take Tiressa to school if you want," Jack offered. "No sense in honking off the man needlessly."

Malia turned to her daughter. "Is that all right with you?" she asked.

Tiressa nodded her curly head. "Yeah," she said, scrambling to get her bag. She linked her fingers with Jack's, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Uncle Jack!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah!" he said. "Hold it a sec, munchkin." He dropped a gentle kiss onto Malia's cheek. "I'll catch up with you later, huh? Call me when you're through with Coburn."

* * *

Jack strolled out of the train-like transport, holding tightly onto Tiressa's little hand as she bounced along like an excited puppy. With her tendency for wandering, he wasn't about to let go until she was parked in the classroom.

She tugged at his hand and drew him into the playground where what seemed like hundreds of kids milled around. He caught a breath as he involuntarily superimposed Charlie's face onto that of one of the young boys. Damn; he missed him! He'd be in high school now and probably raising hell if the O'Neill blood held true.

"Uncle Jack." Tiressa tugged at his arm. "This is my teacher. Nara; this is my Uncle Jack."

The woman – a tiny sweet-faced lady maybe Malia's age – smiled at him. "Ah, our visitor from the first world," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She put out a delicate hand and he shook it gently. "Yeah, nice to meet you," he said, feeling like a lumbering beanpole next to this frail little lady.

"I'm glad you're here, actually," she added. "I was wondering if you'd be free one day to tell my class about the Tauri? Usually a member of the GTU can tell us about the other worlds, but they haven't been to your world yet."

Jack wasn't about to tell her that eighteen GTU officers had likely died against the iris that protected Earth's Stargate. "Can I get back to you?" he said. "I'd like to do it, but I'll be leading a team off world the day after tomorrow."

She smiled again. "Of course," she said. "Tiressa mentioned that you were taking command of a new team." She touched Tiressa's curls. "Go to class, you," she added.

"Okay, Nara!" she said then tugged at Jack's arm. "Bend down," she instructed. He did so, thanking god his knee was fixed, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "See ya tonight, Uncle Jack!" she added as she skipped away to join her classmates.

"Well … I'd better get going," Jack said now, a little uncomfortable with the curious stares he was garnering from some of the adults. He looked down quickly – nope; all zipped up.

"Of course," Nara replied. "Good luck on your mission, Sub-Commandant," she added.

"Thanks," he replied, and strolled out of the playground.

* * *

"Nara; was that the Tauri I've heard about?" Deela, the mother of one of her pupils and her best friend, came up to her.

Nara nodded; still a little stunned at how he'd towered over her. "It was," she said. "His name is Jack."

"Hmmm." Deela moistened her lips. "Tall, lean and handsome … I wonder if he's involved with anyone?"

Nara shrugged. She wasn't attracted to him herself, but she could understand why a woman would be. "I don't know," she admitted. "Tiressa called him Uncle Jack, so it seems he's something to do with Malia."

"It figures." Deela chuckled. "The woman could have any man she wanted, and she wants brown-eyes."

Nara eyed her friend. It was an open secret that Deela had lusted after Malia's husband and had resented their marriage. "Let it go, Deela," she advised impatiently. "Kitan died over three years ago – she's entitled to find happiness again."

Not that Malia had ever seemed happy when with Kitan – she'd always been subdued and withdrawn, preferring to let her husband speak for them. Nara huffed silently – if that was what marriage was, she was glad she'd stayed single.

"I suppose so," Deela admitted with a shame-faced smile. She grinned again. "Wonder if there are any more like him around?" She clutched suddenly at Nara's arm. "Look," she said softly.

Nara looked where her friend was pointing and saw Jack stop to talk to three tall men and a woman. The woman and two of the men were evidently of the Tauri, whilst the other man – a huge man, even taller than Jack – could have been of Belrina. His skin was richly dark, but was marred by a strange gold symbol in the center of his forehead.

They were all very handsome, although very different – the woman must have constantly been the recipient of jealousy. Nara liked the looks of the youngest one the most – soft brown hair, shocking blue eyes framed by glasses, lightly tanned skin and a gentle mien. As a small woman, she'd learned that men sometimes used their size to intimidate, and had rapidly developed a small woman's wariness.

"Gorgeous!" Deela muttered. "I think I'll go introduce myself," she added breathily as the alarm that heralded the beginning of class rang. "I'll see you later, Nara."

* * *

Malia sighed with relief as she left the base. Tirol had been in what Jack would describe as a 'pissy' mood all through the meeting with the Tauri. He was justifiable angry that their Stargate's shielding had caused the deaths of eighteen GTU officers, but these people weren't responsible for their leaders' decisions.

And besides, the one named Daniel had argued, they needed that iris, unlike the people of Belrina – the Goa'uld would have taken over Earth in a heartbeat without it. Tirol had accepted the point grudgingly, but had remained in a surly mood throughout the meeting.

It had only been Major Carter's calm yet firm manner that had prevented relations between them deteriorating. The Jaffa had been silent, whilst Colonel Coburn and Daniel had engaged in verbal warfare. The big Colonel and Tirol seemed to have taken an instant dislike to each other – typical alpha males, she mused scornfully – and Daniel was just … angry.

Malia sighed. She'd had enough of bad-tempered males to last her a lifetime. She'd been relieved when the meeting had ended, and had left rapidly. The less she had to do with the irritable Daniel, the better.

"Sub-Commandant!"

She turned and saw Major Carter come up to her – thankfully without her team-mates. "Major Carter," she said. "I'm sorry about Commandant Tirol – he's usually a very reasonable man."

Major Carter smiled slightly, the action lighting up her blue eyes. "So's the Colonel," she said. "It was like watching two wolves go up against each other, vying to be alpha male."

Malia chuckled. "Yes," she agreed. "It's a good thing you and Teal'c were well behaved – the mood Tirol's in today, I think he would've happily thrown you all into a holding cell."

"Noticed that, huh?" Major Carter looked mischievous. "The Colonel's normally nicer than he was today, but something's really crawled up his butt." Then she blushed. "I shouldn't be talking about him like that," she admitted.

"I won't tell anyone," Malia promised, pleased to find that she liked one of Jack's friends. Besides Simona, she didn't have any female friends. She'd always been shy as a child and adolescent, due to her height, and Kitan had not encouraged her to pursue a social life during their marriage. "I'm glad you've come here, Major," she added. "I know Jack's happy to see you all again."

Major Carter smiled – a little sadly. "It's good to see him again too," she said. "And my name's Sam."

Malia blinked. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

The other woman chuckled. "It's short for Samantha," she said.

Malia nodded her head. Samantha suited her better – she was strong and beautiful. "I'm Malia," she said hesitantly.

"Malia," Samantha said. As they headed into the lift, she added, "Is there something between you and the Colonel?"

Malia stared at her. "Ground zero," she said. "And no, there's nothing between us. I suppose he is an attractive man, but all he did today was irritate me. I don't understand how you can put up with him."

"Sorry," Samantha said quickly. "I meant Colonel O'Neill."

Now that was a different proposition. Malia felt a silly smile on her lips. "I love him," she admitted simply, "and he loves me."

Samantha's eyes widened and her skin paled – if that was possible for the fair-skinned Tauri. "You … you love each other," she whispered.

"Oh, gods." Maila put her hand on the other woman's arm. "Were you … close before he left?"

Samantha flushed. "Not like that," she said. "We … cared for each other more than we were supposed to, but the regs …". She trailed off, looking embarrassed. "I'm not in love with him, but … uh … I'm attracted to him. I'm sorry, Malia; you didn't need to hear that."

Malia shook her head quickly. "Don't apologize, Samantha," she said. "Jack's an unusual intense man with beautiful eyes; why shouldn't you be attracted to him?" That drew a chuckle from Samantha. "I'm curious though," she continued. "Why didn't you pursue these feelings? You said something about regulations."

"The Air Force forbids fraternization between a CO and subordinate – they believe it could affect our performance in the field," Samantha said. "It's a court-martialable offense."

Malia gasped. "They have no right to regulate your feelings," she said. "You save your world over and over again from the Goa'uld – surely you're entitled to some happiness?"

Samantha chuckled again. "That's what Daniel says."

"Daniel isn't military?" That shocked Malia – the man was strong, cynical and deeply scarred; that screamed 'soldier' to her.

Samantha shook her head. "No; he's an archeologist and linguist," she said. "The first few years he had no idea of the concept of chain of command. He and Colonel O'Neill used to drive each other insane, yet they were best friends."

Malia smiled. "They had a monosyllabic argument when they were reunited," she said. "Is that how they've always behaved?"

Samantha chuckled. "Ridiculous, isn't it? Two supposedly mature men, and they go on like children." She breathed in deeply as they stepped out of the lift. "You know; your world really is beautiful," she said. "I can see him being happy here. That's good – he deserves happiness."

"Everyone does, Samantha," Malia said. "With the exception of the Goa'uld, of course. Are you happy?"

* * *

Sam was taken aback at the question. She thought about it and nodded her head. "Most of the time," she said. "I have an amazing life – I've seen and done things that most people on Earth would never believe, and I've got friends who care about me." _But is that enough?_, her inner voice asked her.

Her new friend looked at her and smiled. "Good," she said. "You seem like a good person, Samantha." Her shoulders tensed and she frowned.

"Sam!" Daniel came barreling up the hill, his cheeks glowing with exertion and his eyes bright. "Tirol's given me permission to go through the GTU's archives – d'you know where Jim is? I'll need to stay behind when the rest of you go back to Earth."

Only Daniel could get away with calling Lieutenant Colonel James Coburn 'Jim'. "No idea," she said, pleased to see the 'eager archeologist' look back on Daniel's face – it had been too long. "You remember Malia, don't you?" she added.

Daniel turned to her companion – Sam couldn't help but notice her flinch. She'd done that a lot during the meeting, too. "Uh, yeah," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm … sorry for the way I acted earlier," he offered. "But your CO really honked me off."

Sam closed her eyes – what happened to the _We're peaceful explorers_ line he'd always used?

"I'm sure he was charmed by you too," Malia said dryly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Tell me; how long have you been a member of the Jack O'Neill school of smart-mouthing?"

Sam laughed. So did Daniel – it was good to hear him laugh again. She realized now how little he'd even smiled since the Goa'uld summit. It must have been hard for him to see his ex-girlfriend inhabited by Osiris, but he'd refused to talk about it.

He'd only just started coming to terms with Sha're's death when Sarah had been taken by the Goa'uld, and he'd withdrawn into himself. He'd needed Colonel O'Neill, but he'd been gone for several weeks by that point.

They'd always been able to get the other to talk. The Colonel seemed to express himself through quick touches and the warmth in his deep brown eyes – he wasn't a fan of talking. Daniel was not comfortable with physical affection, likely due to years of bouncing between foster homes, preferring to talk. Daniel and the Colonel were complete opposites in every way, yet they were almost like brothers.

"Touché," Daniel said now with a smile. "I can see why Jack likes you so much – he needs someone like you to keep him from becoming too full of himself."

And there it was! The full-blown, 1000-watt Daniel Jackson patented smile, guaranteed to send unsuspecting women to their knees. After nearly six years, Sam was used to him, but even she was sometimes taken aback by the smile. If he had had any idea how many of the nurses took on extra shifts when he was in the Infirmary, he would have become unbearable.

Malia blinked – evidently not unaffected by the smile. "It's a hard job, but someone has to do it," she said. She unfolded her arms. "Samantha; would you and Daniel – and the Colonel and Teal'c of course – like to come to my house for dinner tonight? I know Jack would leave a 'team night' – he reminisces very fondly about a place called O'Malley's."

Sam laughed at the memory that called up. Even now, two years later, she and Daniel still got dirty looks when they attempted to go into the steakhouse.

Malia looked at her curiously. "What?" she said.

Daniel chuckled. "Good memory," he said. "Tell you tonight?"

"I look forward to it," Malia said.


	9. Part 8

**Part Eight**

"Hey, kids!" Jack strode easily up the steep incline, his knee evidently well healed. "Whatcha doing?" The grin was cheeky, but his eyes were soft with affection as he put his arm around Malia's shoulder.

She slid her own arm around his lean waist, enjoying his warmth. "Making dinner plans," she said. "A … team night, if you will."

"Cool." He smirked. "Carter; we're going apartment-hunting. Ya wanna come with?"

Samantha visibly shuddered. "Uh, no, sir," she said. "Don't forget, I was with you when we were helping Daniel find a place."

"Ah." He waggled his eyebrows. "Was I that bad?"

Samantha smiled. "You were a real bear, sir," she said. "I think Daniel wanted to kill you by the time he'd finally settled on a place." She winked at Malia. "If he gets too difficult, just threaten to withhold cake."

"Ouch!" Jack staggered dramatically. "You can't take my cake away from me!" he complained.

"Be nice and I won't have to," Malia said, smiling at the interaction between Jack and Samantha. There was obviously a lot of history between them, and an attraction that they barely acknowledged. What would have happened between them if their military had not interfered? They would likely be married with several children, and Malia would never have met him.

She shivered at the unpleasant thought, and tightened her grip around his waist. He squeezed her shoulder. "I suppose we'd better get going," he grumbled. "We'll see ya tonight, huh, Carter?"

Samantha smiled. "Great," she said.

* * *

Jack sighed as the realtor opened the gate to the tenth property they had examined that day. The house was a simple two-story dwelling, with a garden, several fruit trees, and even a brook that cut a corner through the garden. "Sweeeet," he muttered to Malia. He just hoped the house was as nice as its surroundings.

"It's rather large for one person, Sub-Commandant," the realtor said apologetically – after a full day with Jack O'Neill at the height of his sarcastic form, she'd lost some of her confidence. "But it's within your price range and …" – her gaze flickered to Malia, whose hand was linked with Jack's – "if you ever choose to raise a family, you wouldn't have to move."

He squeezed Malia's hand. "Let's see the inside," he ordered. He didn't mean to be so pissy, but he hated house-hunting. No wonder Carter had begged off this little excursion.

The realtor produced a keycard and swiped it, releasing the lock. Then she pushed open the door. "I'll wait for you here, sir," she said nervously – she'd learned rapidly that Jack preferred not to be shadowed when he was inspecting a property.

Jack strolled into the living room and looked around critically – no carpet; good. They were a bitch to keep clean. There was a large fireplace; perfect for cozy nights on the settee with Malia. "Nice," he muttered, but he wasn't holding out hope. Probably the bathroom was a fleabag.

"I'm going to look at the kitchen, Jack," Malia said. "It's obvious you haven't spent much time in them."

He grimaced at her retreating back. Yeah; he didn't like the Star Trek doohickeys these guys tended to use for cooking, but give him a barbecue or a big wood range and he could whip up a feast for the gods. "Gods, Jack!" she said, sounding appalled.

He headed for the kitchen. "What?" he said. Was it a roach trap? Nah; didn't look like it. It was decorated in restful blues with accents of cream and led to a little back garden that – for cryin' out loud! – had a small fountain.

"No materializer," she said. "There's only an old-fashioned stove. You'd have to buy a materializer, and they cost a fortune. Then you'd have to rewire the kitchen to support the …"

"A-ah!" He put a hand over her mouth to halt the techno-babble he could feel coming a mile off – three years plus with Carter had honed that particular spidey-sense. "I'm cool with this," he said. The stove reminded him of the big English Aga his grandmother had done all her cooking on. "This I know how to use."

She regarded him dubiously, knocking his hand away. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Really," he said. "If I buy this house, I'll prove it to you."

"Are all Tauri as peculiar as you, or is it a gift?" she asked, slipping her hand into the back pocket of his pants.

"Huh?" he croaked, taken aback at the bold gesture and the feel of her hand on his butt. "Ah. It's a gift," he laughed, giving her shapely rear a squeeze. "Wanna check out the bedroom?" He leered comically at her.

"Hah," she muttered, sliding her hand out of his pocket. "Get your mind out of the sewer, Sub-Commandant! You go and look at the bedrooms and I'll apologize to the agent for you – again."

"D'oh!" he mumbled as she sauntered away. Had he gone too far? Although her confidence was coming on in leaps and bounds, he had to remind herself of the aggression – hell, the sheer torture – she'd experienced in her marriage. If he didn't slow down, he was going to ruin everything.

* * *

Malia walked away from Jack, her senses still tingling from the cheeky squeeze he'd given her rear end – no doubt in return for her touching his rear. A small part of her – the primitive – had wanted to 'check out' the bedroom in the time-honored fashion, but the rest of her knew she wasn't yet ready.

She shivered and sighed. No matter how gentle Jack tried to be – and he was capable of a great tenderness – she knew that he would hurt her. At first physically, then emotionally when he ended their relationship due to her lack of response.

Oh, gods – what was she doing? What under the suns had made her think she could have a relationship with this man? Holding hands, kissing and flirting were all very well for adolescents, but Jack was a man – with a man's needs.

Then she recalled the feelings he'd invoked in her when she'd woken up in his arms this morning – his long legs tangled with hers, her torso pressed up against his, the hollow of his throat so tempting … She smiled slightly – he'd shown her that she could respond to the right man, despite her embarrassment. He'd shown her caring, tenderness and passion beyond anything she'd ever thought she could have.

"Malia?" The agent touched her shoulder, snapping her out of her mildly erotic musings. "What does he think of the house?"

She looked at the agent, who seemed apprehensive. She wasn't surprised – Jack really was being a 'bear' to the poor woman; surly and sarcastic. "So far, so good," she said cautiously. "No materializer – that's why the price on the house is so low, isn't it?"

"Yes," the agent admitted. "It could be such a lovely home too, but people just aren't willing to spend the money to bring it up to date."

Malia wasn't about to tell the woman that the lack of materializer didn't bother Jack – maybe they'd be able to negotiate the purchase price. "I can understand that," she said.

A piercing whistle attracted her attention and she looked up to see Jack's silver head sticking out of the old-fashioned skylight. He was grinning like a boy and she sighed, knowing that she now had no chance of talking the agent down. "Ya gotta come see this!" he called. "There's a deck and everything!"

He withdrew his head and she heard him clattering down the stairs. "It's gorgeous," he said, striding over to Malia and the agent. "Let's talk turkey."

Malia exchanged puzzled glances with the agent. "Turkey?" she said.

* * *

Several hours – and half his bank balance – later, Jack O'Neill was the proud possessor of that sweeet little house. He'd been suckered the instant he'd seen the fountain in the back garden, but hadn't been about to admit that to the realtor – that would have screwed him royally.

Of course, he'd kinda blown it when he'd found the decking that ran all the way around the second story. Perfect for parties, star-gazing, and – yeah – romantic nights with the gorgeous woman walking next to him, her hand once more ensconced in his back pocket. With the heeled boots she wore, she was only a couple inches shorter than him and her hip rubbed against his as they left the realtor's office.

He slid his arm around her shoulders as they made their way into a furnishings store – amazing how similar this world was to Earth. A few more doohickeys perhaps, and the Stargate wasn't a secret, but all in all … "Damn," he muttered, skidding to a halt.

"What?"

"Oh, I gotta have me this!" Jack said, heading over to the barca lounger – or as close as he was going to come thousands of light years from Earth. He sat down in the chair and looked for the lever to push it into recline. Nuts – where the hell was it?

Mmalia chuckled. "It's a conformer chair, Jack – I didn't know you'd become that fond of them," she said.

Crap. He shot out of the chair as he felt it begin to move. "Geez … I hate that," he muttered. Never mind that it'd be the most comfortable thing ever once it stopped moving … it was the moving that freaked him out. "And you couldn't have warned me before?" he complained.

She laughed again. "And miss seeing your face? Not a chance," she replied. "Makes me wish I'd had my imagizer with me."

"You're evil," he accused and found himself on the receiving end of a Jack O'Neill patented smirk. When had she gotten that move down?

"Must be the company I keep," she replied. "You really should give these chairs a chance, Jack. They're perfect if you end up falling asleep. Of course …" – she gave him a wicked look – "there's an advantage to you waking up with backache."

He didn't see it, but was willing to play along, enjoying the flirtation that had suddenly appeared in her tone. "Yeah?"

She slid her hand into his back pocket once more, squeezing his butt gently. "I get to give you a back rub," she said softly, her beautiful dark eyes sparkling. "I'm not speaking just for myself when I say that you have a very sexy body, Jack."

He blinked. Had sweet, shy Malia just said that? Had she just done that? Time to change the subject before all the blood in his brains rushed south. "Uh … right back at ya," he said, plucking her hand out of his pocket. "Play nice, Sub-Commandant," he instructed out of the corner of his mouth as a salesman breezed over to them.

He listened with half an ear to the man's sales patter, the rest of his formidable willpower concentrated on calming down certain body parts that refused to be good. Geez, he wasn't some teenager with a hormone problem! No; he was a nearly 47 year old guy with a hormone problem.

Hell, he might already be 47; the way he'd bounced around the planets the last couple of years, he had no accurate way of noting the passage of time. Huh; must remember to ask the guys what the date was back on Earth when they got together tonight.

* * *

Malia watched Jack interact with his old friends, teasing Samantha about 'doohickeys', trying to get a rise out of Teal'c and engaging Daniel in pointless monosyllabic arguments. "Hey," Colonel Coburn said, passing her a glass of amber wine.

"Thank you," she said and took a cautious sip. "Feeling a little left out?" she asked.

He looked startled for a second then shrugged. "Not really," he said. "They're a good group; they work their butts off for Earth … I think he kinda took them for granted before he left." He regarded her curiously with his black eyes – they should have looked odd against his skin, but suited the black hair very well. "It's your house; you should be in there with them."

"It's my house, but it's Jack's night," Malia replied, surprised to find herself liking the blunt Tauri. She'd never had a tolerance for what Jack called 'bullshit' and it seemed Colonel Coburn felt the same way. "He's missed them a lot more than he'll ever admit."

The Colonel nodded his head as Daniel gave a laugh. "You know; that's the first time I've heard that guy laugh in over a year," he said. "He's been determined to turn himself into the perfect soldier."

"It must be hard for him, being the only civilian on your team," Malia said. "Maybe for some reason he believed he was becoming a liability."

"Geez, you're good," he said. "It took us six months to work that one out – it took him nearly being killed on Kelowna to realize it."

Malia nodded her head. "We'd heard that their people were trying to create a bomb, but that it was sabotaged by an outside force."

"Daniel," Coburn replied. "He broke into the lab and destroyed the reactor when it went critical, but took a buttload of radiation." His voice hardened. "The Kelownans decided that he'd sabotaged it, and kicked us off the planet."

That explained the vicious scarring on the man's still handsome features and his bursts of anger. Tauri medicine wasn't as advanced as Belrina's – he would heal slowly, if at all, and the scarring would remain. "We have the ability to cure his injuries," she said. "Would it be all right if I approached him about that possibility?"

"You can try," Coburn said, "but even the Tok'ra couldn't get rid of all the injuries."

"I don't know what a towkra is, Colonel, but our CMO was able to repair Jack's knee," Malia replied. She chuckled. "He wasn't exactly gracious during the healing, but it's worked out well."

Coburn laughed also. "Yeah; he was always Fraiser's worst patient. Nice to know some things don't change."

"Simona'll be relieved to know that he tortures all doctors," Malia said. "I think she was starting to believe it was personal." She nudged him. "Have you known Jack a long time?"

His black eyes twinkled at her. "Oh, a while," he said. "You want to hear some good stories?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to intrude on him," she said. "Beneath the clowning, he's a very private man."

Coburn sobered suddenly. "I don't know a lot of his past – a lot of hush-hush stuff – but he's a pretty good guy," he said. "Anyway, why are we talking about him? You're much more interesting."

Malia went pink. "I'm not really," she said. "I'm a widow with a child, and I lead a team of explorers to other worlds … All right; that bit's interesting," she conceded, wondering if he was flirting with her.

"You must have worked hard to get where you are," he said. "You're pretty young to have reached your rank – on Earth, you'd probably be a step above me in our structure."

She was pleased that he hadn't assumed she'd flirted or slept her way up the ranks as some males did when they saw her tall curvaceous shape. "Very hard," she said. "I joined the GTU Academy at the age of 14 and took my first off world excursion as an Altern two years later. Fourteen years and countless excursions later, and I'm now second in command of the GTU base."

"So … any ambitions to command?"

"Not yet," Malia said. "Maybe when I'm older. Even our medicine can't fight the ravages of time. Some day, I'll get too old for active duty – I'll either be retired or have to … to quote Jack … 'fly a desk'." She took another sip of the wine. "And what of you, Colonel?"

"Call me James," he said.

"Not Jim?"

"Only Daniel calls me Jim," the man replied, "and don't think I haven't threatened to pound that habit out of him."

She chuckled. "James, then," she said. "Any ambitions for promotion yourself?"

"I've only had my current rank a couple of years," he said. "It'll take a while for me to reach the rank of General – if I ever do." He looked grim all of a sudden. "Politics."

Ah. "I understand," she replied. "I've made enemies among the government myself," she said. "I've never been good at games. Thankfully, Tirol backs me all the way – even when they've threatened him with disciplinary action."

"I knew there was something I liked about that guy," James said. "Even when he was pissing me off, at least I knew where I stood."

"Oh, you can always rely on the Commandant for the truth – whether it's what you want to hear or not," she said, leaning up against his big shoulder. She frowned at her glass – how much wine had she consumed tonight?

He put an arm around her shoulder. "You know; they wouldn't notice if we left," he said. "You want to take a walk; get to know each other better?"

She frowned slightly – had she been leading him on? "Uh … James … I didn't … I don't … I …," she babbled, setting the glass down with a clunk. "You … you're a nice man, but …". She felt perilously close to tears and wrapped her arms around herself.

He patted her shoulder quickly. "It's okay," he said. "I won't push you into anything."

"It's … not just that," she said. "It's … Jack."

"Ah." James raised his eyebrows. "I thought so." She looked at him with surprise and he chuckled. "I may be just a dumb soldier, but I can tell when people have the hots for each other. And the sparkage between you and him could power up the SGC for a month."

She blushed slightly and unwrapped her arms from her defensive position. "I love him," she admitted. "You're a nice man, James – you deserve someone to love you."

"Huh." He considered this statement. "I don't think my ex-wife would agree with you," he said.

"You were married?" That surprised her – he didn't seem like the marrying kind.

"It was a long time ago, and it didn't last long," James said. "Turns out I'm better at shooting people than marrying 'em."

She frowned. "I don't believe that – you've been very nice to me," she said. "Just because marriage didn't work for you before … maybe you should find someone who understands what you do. Everyone needs someone they can talk to."

"Yeah; we weren't exactly good at the talking," he said. "She's way smarter than I am – that was part of the problem. But she's a damn good officer – I have a helluva lot of respect for her."

She saw with shock where his eyes strayed. "Samantha?" she blurted out, glad that she hadn't been drinking – she would have surely spit it up.

"Shhh!" he said. "Yeah. For all of three months. Wet met about a year before the SGC went online. Fell crazy in love, got married, realized we'd made a horrible mistake, fell crazy out of love, and divorced." He grinned wryly and took a gulp of amber wine – he seemed to be able to handle the liqueur a lot better than she could. "In a marriage, you have to take turns at being in charge. Well, we both wanted to be in charge all the time. God … we had arguments that'd peel the paint off the walls."

Her head was whirling. "And now you're her commanding officer. Isn't that awkward?"

"She's one of the best 2ICs I've ever worked with," James said. "It was over a long time ago – I'm not carrying a torch for her, she's not carrying one for me, but we know we can trust each other."

She leaned up against him once more, feeling a kind of euphoria from the amber wine. "Alpha males," she muttered. "The gods preserve us from bossy alpha males."

"God, you're plowed," he said, putting a hand on hers. "Maybe we should leave."

"No," she said. She waved a wobbly hand to where Jack sat laughing with his friends. "He's so happy." And he looked so handsome, dressed in baggy blue pants and a black tee shirt that did nothing to hide his shape. "Just … get me some tenral – I need to sober up."

"Yes, ma'am!" He gave her a sloppy salute. "See; you'll take very well to command."

She pursed her lips and blew a raspberry, then giggled and yawned. "Tenral – dial it up!" she ordered.

* * *

Jack watched as Coburn and Malia sat together on the settee, looking very cozy. Damn, they looked good together. Coburn was at least five years younger than him, in the peak of physical condition, and could be very charming. He'd been nearly as bad as Daniel for women on other planets. And Malia was a young beautiful woman – what could she possibly see in a battered ex-Black Ops Colonel with more crap in his brain than anyone should ever have to deal with?

Peachy. His hand clenched around his glass as Coburn put a hand on hers and she didn't flinch away. Then he noticed that she was swaying and her eyes were unfocused. Huh; seemed she could handle her liquor about as well as Daniel.

Check that; Daniel had already had half a bottle of that amber stuff, and was completely sober. Weird. Seemed the guy had finally developed a tolerance to alcohol. "Ya okay there, Daniel?" he called as he headed over to Coburn and Malia.

"Fine," Daniel said cheerily, his blue eyes glazed.

Jack rolled his eyes – the younger man was completely plowed. "Huh; maybe you should sleep it off."

"I told you I'm fine, Jack." Daniel laughed and got up, then wobbled over to Malia. "Y'know; you're beautiful," he told her. "Jack sure can pick 'em."

Malia went pink. "Thank you," she said.

"So guys … wanna play a game?" Daniel waved his hands in the air.

"What 'game' would you suggest, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked seriously. "We have no board games with us."

Daniel thought rapidly – even in his drunken state, Jack could practically see the cogs going in the younger man's head. "Truth or dare?"

"Geez, Daniel; we're not in high school!" Coburn said.

Daniel pouted slightly, the childish action a strong counterpoint to his scarred features. "'Kay. Wanna compare our kinkiest dates?"

Alcohol had the most amazing effect on the usually gentle linguist, turning him into a loud-mouthed yet amusing horn-dog. Jack sent a quick grin over to his friend's current CO. "Okay, Daniel; you first," he said.

"Okay." Daniel took a deep breath then his eyes rolled back in his head. Luckily for him, Teal'c was able to catch him.

Jack gave a huff of laughter. "Well, I think that kinda breaks up the party, kids," he said, ignoring the fact that Teal'c was easily twice his age.

"I agree, O'Neill," Teal'c said, standing up and scooping the unconscious linguist against his broad chest as if he weighed nothing. "Daniel Jackson will not be happy tomorrow," he added.

"Serve him right, too," Sam said. She turned to Malia and Jack was surprised when the two women hugged each other briefly. "Thanks for tonight, Malia," she said.

"It's all right," Malia said. "We should get together for lunch tomorrow," she added. "I learned something very interesting about you tonight … from Colonel Coburn."

Jack's ears pricked up. "Oh, yeah?" he said.

"Geez." Sam sagged against the doorframe, her quick brain evidently making the connection. "So much for keeping it in the past."

"He had several glasses of amber wine – that may have loosened his tongue," Malia consoled her. "I'd like to hear about it – I've never had what Jack calls a 'chick chat' before."

"Carter?" Jack wasn't ready to let this one go. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Definitely not, sir," she shot back – amazing how quickly they'd resumed their weird method of interaction; him teasing her and her shooting him down. She turned back to Malia. "Okay … I'll tell you about it at lunch, but – she gave Jack a grin – "only if you give me the scoop about you and Colonel O'Neill."

Malia chuckled. "You have a deal," she said. "Good night, Samantha."


	10. Part 9

**Part Nine**

"Fire in the hole!" Sub-Commandant Jack O'Neill hollered as he hurled a grenade into the path of the determined Jaffa. Looked like a mix of Horus and Serpent guards, but seeing as Heru'ur and Apophis were both dead, god knows who they were worshipping these days.

They'd 'gated to this supposedly peaceful planet just two hours earlier and had been in pitched battle since then. Some of the locals were helping them in the fight, but most had been taken by whichever snake-head had his eyes on this planet.

He put the ocular up to his eye once more; still no sign of the back-up he'd been promised. "This is really pissing me off," he muttered to no-one in particular.

Young Remik managed a grim smile. "Back at ya," he replied, aiming his gun carefully and taking down another Jaffa. "I was always curious about the false gods – wanted to see one. I suppose that'll teach me to be careful what I wish for."

Jack gave a short huff of laughter – he liked this kid's style. Kinda reminded him of himself more years ago than he cared to remember. "Yeah," he said, dropping behind a rock as one of the Death Gliders carried out another strafing run. He pulled Remik down. "Hit the deck!" he said as the Glider fired at anything it could take out.

What the hell happened to GT23 being the exploration unit – only 'gating to Asgard planets? And speaking of the Asgard … were they going to get their flat little gray butts here anytime soon?

A huge ship loomed down from the atmosphere and Jack's shoulders tensed. Shit. "Not looking good, kids," he told his team. "But if we go down, we go down fighting. Right?"

"Right!" his team responded fervently – they were young but they were good. They shouldn't have had this crap on their first off world mission. Then he remembered his own first off world mission – taking out Ra on Abydos. Talk about your baptism of fire.

Suddenly, the hordes of Jaffa began disappearing in white beams. "What under the suns …?" Remik muttered.

Jack smirked. "Gotta love those little gray guys," he muttered just before he and his team were swept up in the … transporter beam?

He reappeared on the Asgard ship and patted himself down. Yeah; none of him had been left behind. "Kudos on your timing, whichever one of you guys it was," he called out.

"Sub-Commandant?" Remik looked at him curiously. "Where are we?"

"My guess; an Asgard ship," Jack said sarcastically. "Let's hope so, cos if it's a Goa'uld ship in disguise, we're in deep guano."

Remik gave him a look that screamed 'No shit, Sherlock' and Jack grinned again. He really did like this kid, but could understand why less understanding people had labeled him a discipline problem.

"Jack?"

He knew that voice. "Thor – buddy! How's it hanging?"

His favorite gray guy (or gal; who could tell?) looked puzzled, then blinked. "I am well, O'Neill, but am puzzled as to your presence in this sector of your galaxy. I had not realized the Tauri had explored here yet."

This world was a little off the beaten track, being at the furthest end of the known Stargate network. Hell, it was the ass end of nowhere. "Ah," he said. "I'm living elsewhere now," he said. "A world called Belrina."

"Indeed?" Thor tilted his head like a curious canine. "Then you are in charge of their newest team?"

"That's me." Jack turned back to his team. "Kids; meet Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, owner of some kick-ass technology and all-round good guy. Thor; meet the new kids on the block."

Thor regarded them calmly. "Greetings," he said. "I am pleased that we were able to respond to this attack, although we are puzzled as to how the Goa'uld learned of this world."

"Me too, buddy," Jack said. He'd chosen this world for their first foray simply because it hadn't been on the Abydos cartouche. It had been one of the 'gate addresses he'd had downloaded when his head had been sucked in by that … dang Ancient head-sucker thing. "So … any idea which snake-head it was?"

"We believe it was a Goa'uld named Anubis," Thor said calmly. "Over the last year, he has become more powerful and has located a number of Asgard protected worlds."

"Don't know him," Jack mumbled. "Uh … Thor, not to be ungrateful, cos I'm really glad you got us outta there, but could we trouble you for a ride home? I don't want to keep the kids out past their curfew."

He could almost hear his team's synchronized eye-rolling. Although they'd only been together a couple days, they'd gotten used to his command 'style' and were shaping up pretty well. Greener than month-old milk of course, but they had potential. He grimaced at the imagery – he so did not need that right now!

"Sub-Commandant? Are you all right?" Remik said.

"Peachy," Jack shot back, although to say he felt crappy would have been more accurate. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he felt distinctly nauseated and his shoulder was killing him.

Lorat Kellin – his 2IC – snorted inelegantly. "You don't look it, sir," she pointed out. She grasped his uniform top and ripped it away from his shoulder.

"For cryin' out loud, Kellin!" he protested, going pink. This little girl was freakishly strong.

"Sir; you've got a massive staff wound here," she said, probing gently at the wound. He hissed out a breath as her small fingers brushed at it. "We don't have anything to heal it."

"Sweet." Jack glared at her, surprised that she didn't flinch. He knew that he could be intimidating as hell. Then he remembered that she'd cross-trained as a medic; he'd never been able to intimidate those people. He'd have chewed her out further, but he was beginning to feel like crap.

"O'Neill; we will heal your injuries," Thor said calmly. "Can you walk to the infirmary, or do you wish help?"

"I can make it," Jack said and forced his legs to carry him forward. He was about as Irish as Teal'c, but figured he had to get his hard-headedness from somewhere. "Thor; check out the gang too – why should I be the only one to go through the joys of a medical?"

His team's groans were like the sweetest music to him, and he chuckled before sliding into unconsciousness.

* * *

Malia sighed as she poured herself a cup of tea and activated a music crystal. Jack had been off world with GT23 for a few days now, and she missed him. Although she'd only known him a few weeks, it was surprising how quickly he'd become a part of their lives.

She missed him clattering around in the kitchen, mumbling epithets about 'doohickeys', she missed his arms around her, she even missed his smirk. Well … maybe not the smirk so much. But she missed his genuine smile, the one that did amazing things for his eyes.

The house was very quiet tonight – with Jack off world and Tiressa sleeping at a friend's, she was actually alone for the first time in a long time. Usually she relished her alone time, taking the opportunity to pamper herself, but today … she was lonely.

She got into bed and groaned at the files that lay on the table. It looked like she wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon – may as well finish those mission reports Tirol was nagging her about. She flipped open the file and began reading her second's notes, then gave up with an exclamation of disgust. She was always late with her reports – why break the habit of a life time?

She took a sip of the tea then touched the pillow next to her. Jack had slept there after the 'team night' – although she'd changed the coverings since then, she would swear that she could smell a faint trace of him. She picked up the pillow and hugged it to her. Mmmmmm. It wasn't anywhere near as good as his arms round her, but it was better than nothing.

A bright light flashed and she covered her eyes. What under the suns …? "Hey, babe," Jack drawled.

"Jack!" she said, scrambling out of the bed and flinging her arms around him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How is it you're back so soon?"

He returned the hug and chuckled. "I'm here to hug my woman. I got here courtesy of a little gray guy called Thor. I'm back so soon cos some snake-head SOB tried to screw us."

She pulled back from the embrace and regarded him, choosing to let the chauvinistic expression 'my woman' slide. For now. He was pale and tired-looking – but he looked wonderful to her. "Were you hurt?" she asked, noting the strain behind his smirk.

He shrugged. "Staff blast," he said. "Not the first one; sure as hell won't be the last."

"Have you seen Simona?" she said, taking his hand and sitting down next to him on the bed.

"A-ah! Not another doctor," he grumbled. "I got the full works from Thor's doctor. My shoulder's fixed – it's just a bit stiff." He regarded her with pleading eyes. "Hey, if that offer of a back rub's still good …"

She sighed – if he had any idea what those deep brown eyes did to her willpower, he would become absolutely unbearable. "It is," she said. "Shirt off," she instructed, cracking her knuckles then chiding herself. It was a nervous habit she just couldn't seem to break.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled and tugged off his black tee shirt, wincing as the move aggravated his shoulder.

She stared – she couldn't help it. He'd cringe if he ever heard this word applied to him, but … good gods … he was beautiful. Lean and hardened by decades of military life, his strong shoulders tapered down through a firm chest to a trim flat stomach. His skin was marred by various scars – some caused by knives, some by whips, some looked like poorly-healed projectile wounds – and she winced in sympathy.

"Hey, babe … where are the hands?" he said, wriggling down so that he was lying with his face buried in the pillow.

Her fingers itched to touch him, yet she hesitated. Was she starting something she couldn't finish? "Oh, for crying out loud!" she muttered, then put her hands to his shoulders, rubbing at a particularly bad knot.

He stiffened then relaxed as the knot was eased. "Great hands," he mumbled into the pillow.

* * *

Jack sighed in bliss as Malia's long strong fingers worked at his shoulders. God, he loved a back rub. He'd occasionally gone to a chiropractor, but the clinical atmosphere hadn't had the same effect as being touched by the woman he loved.

Yeah; he missed sex – he was only human, for crying out loud! – but he missed simply waking up with a beautiful woman more.

Daniel had once surmised that his constant fiddling, finger-tapping and doodling was due to his need to suppress his instincts to touch people. He'd scorned that idea at first, but was coming to realize that maybe the guy had been on to something.

When he'd been younger and before his rapid promotions, he'd been a lot more tactile with his friends; putting an arm around their shoulders, giving the women a kiss on the cheek, and so on. At the age of 30, he'd still been a Captain. By the time he'd hit 40, he was a full-bird Colonel. He'd needed to pull back; distance himself. Couldn't get closer to people you might be ordering to their death; couldn't let friendship interfere with command decisions.

Malia's firm hands moved along his spinal column, rubbing out kinks and knots he hadn't even known he had. God … she was good at this – he was turning into the boneless wonder, putty in her hands. Then he felt something warm and soft brush his shoulder blade. Her lips? "Malia?" he mumbled.

"Ssssh," she muttered, pressing another kiss to one of his scars, her hands now kneading the small of his back.

Sweeeeet. His eyes closed and he gave in.

* * *

Malia studied Jack as he lay quietly, face buried in his pillow. Then he turned over and gave her a sleepy grin. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "Feel better?"

He stretched his arms high above his head, causing his pants to ride perilously low. She caught a glimpse of his hip bone and had a fleeting wicked thought of what – if anything – he wore underneath the pants. She slapped herself mentally. "Great," he said. "And now it's time to say hi properly."

He put his hand to her face and covered her lips with his, giving sweet nibbling kisses to her lower lip before deepening the kiss. She sighed and opened her lips to the insistent sweep of his tongue, her hands snaking around his warm body. Gods … what this smart-mouthed Tauri could make her feel!

She grasped his free hand and, before she could change her mind, brought it up to slide inside her oversized tee shirt. "Babe?" he said, breaking off from the delicious kiss to regard her with puzzled eyes.

She shook her head. "No. No over-thinking. No analyzing. Just feelings," she said then pressed up against his lean frame, effectively trapping his hand under her shirt.

* * *

Jack breathed in deeply then kissed the amazing woman currently trembling in his arms. "You okay?" he asked.

She didn't respond, but a tear slid down her cheek and the trembling increased. Shit. He'd hurt her. He'd tried to be gentle, had called upon every iota of patience he'd learned in Special Ops, and he'd still hurt her. He brushed a curl out of her eye. "Baby; I'm sorry," he said, hating himself.

Another tear slid down her cheek. He hated when a woman cried – he always felt so clumsy and useless. But now … now he'd hurt another woman. He'd made Sara cry many times during their marriage, he'd hurt Carter when he caused her reprimand, and now Malia.

"You want me to leave?" he said, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "Because I will. I'll never force you."

She shuddered and looked at him with bemused eyes. "What?" she said.

God; how badly had he hurt her? It looked like she was in shock. Had she even heard anything he'd said? Bile lurched up his throat. What the hell had made him think he could ever deserve this beautiful sexy woman? "I … I should go," he said, flinging back the covers and grabbing for his clothes.

She launched out of the bed and body-checked him. "After what you made me feel?" she shouted as they landed hard on the floor. "If you think I'm just some floozy to add to an interplanetary list, guess again! The hell with you, O'Neill, if you think that!"

"What?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. Whilst he'd never been the brightest spark, mind-blowing sex tended to drain his IQ points right out of his ears. "You're … not just a conquest, Malia."

She sighed as she wiggled off of him, awakening certain body parts he thought had gone to sleep for now. "Then why are you trying to leave? You gave me my first wonderful experience, and that's it?"

Geez; he really was dumb! "Those were … happy tears?" he said, brushing at her damp eyelids.

She rolled her eyes. "Those were happy tears, Jack," she confirmed. "You made me feel … beautiful," she added huskily.

"You are beautiful," he said, kissing her full lips softly. "I thought that the moment I met you."

She chuckled and put her hand on his thigh. "Then what are we doing on this cold hard floor, when there's a soft warm bed not five meltas away?"

Jack felt a fully-fledged shit-eating grin tug at his lips. "Good question, Sub-Commandant," he said, getting up and pulling her into his arms. They fell onto the bed, a laughing tangle of arms and legs. "I love you, babe," he said, nipping gently at the soft skin of her neck.

She stroked his hair. "I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Malia strolled out of the lift, her hand inside Jack's back pocket, feeling the firm muscles of his rear shift as he walked beside her. What a night! She'd never believed that she could respond to a man's touch like that. "I'll see you tonight?" she said.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm off this afternoon, so I'll be at my place – the furniture's getting delivered."

She groaned. "And you want slave labor?" she surmised.

"I'll make it worth your while," he said in low tones. "I give great back rubs."

Her skin heated up – she now knew first hand just how skillful his hands were. "You, Sub-Commandant, have a deal," she said, clearing her throat then patting him on the rear. "You'd better go; Tirol's waiting for your report."

He returned the cheeky pat then kissed her tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell against the wall as they devoured each other's lips. Gods … he really was a good kisser!

She ran her hands up his firm chest, outlined very nicely by the black tee shirt, and pressed up against his body, reveling in the feel of his hands sliding under her own tee shirt. Only the beeping of his comdev prevented her doing obscene things to him against that wall.

"Shit," he muttered, moving away from her. He slapped the comdev, wincing as it dug into his chest. "O'Neill; make it good." He listened to whoever was on the other end of the communication and frowned. "Yeah; I'll be there," he said.

He groaned. "Ah, for cryin' out loud, Malia!"

"What?" she said.

"How the hell am I supposed to go see Simona like this?" He waved his hand downward, and she noted his … ahem, rather happy … condition. For a man who called himself old, he certainly had a lot of life in him, she noted with a chuckle. "You think it's funny, huh?"

She took his hand and pulled him into a storage room. "We can take care of it," she said, her fingers working swiftly at his belt.

Nothing happened to prevent her doing obscene things to him in the storage room.

* * *

Jack opened the door and stepped into his house. Sweet. His house. He put his backpack down then took out the few things he'd brought from Earth – a team photo, his medals, and a picture of Charlie. He smiled at the cheeky grin on his boy's face – the picture had been taken the day he'd scored his first home run in Little League.

He would always miss Charlie, but he was glad he could remember the good times. His first healing had begun when that blue crystally thing had taken his form and gone to see Sara. Over the years, he'd learned to accept what must be, but it was little Tiressa's unquestioning love that had cemented the healing.

His comdev activated. Ah, for crying out loud! He was off duty this afternoon! He was sorely tempted to ignore it, but remembered that it wasn't just for official business. He activated it. "O'Neill," he said.

"Sub-Commandant; this is Nara, Tiressa's teacher."

"I remember," he said, his heart suddenly pounding. "Is Tiressa okay?" Please God, please God …

"We tried to reach her mother, but she's off world at the moment …," Nara said apologetically.

"What's wrong?" he barked, out of patience.

"It's nothing serious, sir," Nara replied, almost timidly. "But she's burning up; she needs to go home."

He remembered the frights Charlie used to give him and Sara; the way he could be fine one moment then have a raging temp the next. "I'll come collect her," he said. "Be there in a few."

"Thank you, Sub-Commandant."

* * *

Jack hurried into the school, weaving his way through the throngs of children. A hand grasped his arm. "Mister! Are you really from the first world?" a young boy said excitedly.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll tell you about it some time. Ya know where I can find Nara?" He liked kids – liked spending time with them – but there was one special little kid who needed him right now.

"Sub-Commandant." Nara appeared suddenly, her arms full of a sobbing five year old.

"Baby," he said, holding out his arms to Tiressa.

She fell into his embrace. "My head hurts," she whimpered. "Wanna go home, Uncle Jack."

"I'll take you home, sweetie," he said, brushing her curls away from her forehead. Geez; she was on fire. "Thanks for calling me, Nara," he said, although he was surprised that Simona hadn't been her first choice. "What made you think to call me?"

Nara patted his arm with a 'silly boy' expression that reminded him of his grandmother, even though the teacher was at least a decade younger than him. "You're her Uncle Jack," she said simply. "Who else would I call if her mother isn't here?"

* * *

"Hot," Tiressa muttered grumpily.

Jack pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know, baby," he said. "I'm gonna get you something to cool you down, okay?"

He put a finger to her cheek, then turned and dashed back down the stairs, heading for the materializer. Water, cool, he chose – still feeling idiotic tapping into a freaking computer to get food and drink.

"Uncle Jack …," she said plaintively.

"Coming, baby," he said and sprinted up the stairs, thanking goodness that his knees had been fixed. "I'm here, little one," he added, sitting down on the bed and putting the glass to her lips. "A little drink … for me?"

"Uh-huh," she said, sitting up against him and gulping eagerly at the water. "More," she said around a yawn.

"Soon," he promised. "But you need to sleep first – you'll feel better soon."

"Love you, Daddy," she mumbled, curling her little fist into the fabric of his tee shirt and closing her eyes.

His breath caught at the innocent expression and his feelings hit him anew. Never mind that some sadistic SOB had fathered her, he, Jack O'Neill – grumpy, sarcastic, cynical Black Ops soldier – was her daddy. "Love you too, baby," he said, a tear springing to his eye.

* * *

Malia sat on the wall to Jack's property and allowed herself to steam. Where under the suns was he? If he was going to be late, couldn't he have let her know? Damn inconsiderate males! Her mood wasn't improved when two young men whistled raucously as they passed her. "Hi, sexy!" the taller one said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that a child like you could cope with," she replied coolly. He was handsome enough in a youthful fashion, but he couldn't compare to Jack. "Run along now."

The men laughed. "Good one," the shorter one said. "You got any sisters?" His eyes twinkled with mischief.

She had to laugh – there was something so endearing in their clumsy attempts to flirt. "If I had, I'd keep them well away from you two," she said. Her comdev activated. "Malia; go," she said.

"Malia; it's Simona," her best friend said. "Jack's at your house with Tiressa; he had to take her home from school."

"What?" she said frantically. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's just a fever," Simona replied soothingly. "I've given her some medicine, and Jack's looking after her."

"Thank you," Malia said, her panic receding. Tiressa was an excitable child; she would sometimes spike for no apparent reason.

She closed down the comdev and slid down off the wall, heading for the nearest turbo-tube, having lost her taste for the innocent flirtation.

* * *

She practically skidded into her house a short time later and headed for Tiressa's bedroom. "Love you, Daddy," she heard her daughter say.

"Love you too, baby," Jack replied.

Tears filled her eyes and she stepped into the bedroom to see Tiressa curl her fist into Jack's shirt and Jack blink back a tear. "Mommy's here," she said softly.

Jack looked up and smiled at her. "Hey," he said softly, trying to hide his fear. "She's cooling off now – whatever Simona gave her did the trick."

She sat down next to him and kissed the tear away from his lashes. "It's okay," she said. "She used to scare the griss out of me when she did that."

"Charlie did the same," he said fondly. "Used to scare the crap out of Sara and me."

His eyes shadowed and she cupped a hand to his cheek. "Jack; how can I resent Charlie? He's your son, you love him. There isn't a limit to how much love you can give. I know you; and I know your heart. There's plenty of room for more."

He shook his head. "I'm not that nice a guy, Malia," he said. "I'm cynical, grumpy, sarcastic – I've got a ton of black ops crap in this head …"

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, unsure who he was trying to protect; her or himself. "I know you're not perfect, Jack," she said. "We all have our demons, but you have to trust yourself; trust me. We love you."

He chuckled ruefully. "Sorry," he muttered, returning the kiss. "I tend to get morbid when I haven't slept," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

She pushed him gently, aware of Tiressa snuffling against his chest. For a brief moment, she envied her daughter. "Dirty old man," she chuckled, accepting that he wasn't ready to talk about his demons. She would let it go. For now.


	11. Part 10

**Part Ten**

"Jack," Malia said quietly, putting her head around the open door of Jack's office.

He looked up and nodded. "Hey," he replied coolly.

She sighed and went in. "How are you doing?"

"Peachy," he said flatly. He waved his hand at a stack of files. "I'm kinda busy, Malia – is there something you need?"

She cursed silently – stubborn man. "I heard about Abydos …," she began, unsure what to say. She was unfamiliar with the planet itself, but had been shocked when she'd learned of its annihilation at the hands of Anubis, a new System Lord.

He huffed a short mirthless laugh. "Gotta love the grapevine in this place," he said. "That's what happens to planets without your 'vastly superior' technology," he added nastily.

She wanted to scream, but resisted the urge – they were deep in the bowels of the GTU base, after all. "If you want to talk …"

He regarded her with a deadpan gaze that was a far cry from the usual laughter or tenderness that tended to infuse his brown eyes. "I'm fine," he said. "Was that all, Sub-Commandant?"

She blinked at the dismissive tone. Was this the real Jack O'Neill, the complex Tauri she'd come to love? "That was all," she replied. "But if you shut everyone out you'll be alone."

"That works for me," he said. "Alone is good."

She knew he was hurting, but she realized that part of him also believed that he was safer alone. "Like you were after Charlie died?" she said, hoping to provoke some sort of reaction – even if it was bodily harm. This dead-eyed soldier bore no resemblance to the laughing, passionate Jack O'Neill she loved.

"Yes," he said and opened up the file. "Good day, Sub-Commandant."

* * *

Jack O'Neill finished reading the report from one of the Tok'ra he'd met during his stay with them a year previous. He'd confirmed that the destruction of Abydos was total. No-one had survived. Kasuf, Skaara … they were all dead. He reached into his pocket and produced a slim flask full of amber wine. "Fucking snake-heads," he said and drank deeply, feeling the liquor burn down his throat. 

He'd been in the military more than half his life – he'd seen more death than anyone should have to witness. No more. No more System Lords; no more false gods. "No more."

He put the flask back in his pocket, then headed out of his office and into the lift. "Officers' quarters," he instructed.

He got out several seconds later and went into his on-base quarters. He hesitated a moment, then took off his comdev, placing it on the bedside table. Then he took up his backpack, tucking his pictures of Charlie, Malia and Tiressa into the top pocket.

"Computer; record a message for Sub-Commandant Malia," he said. "Delay delivery for … two days."

"Working …," the computer replied in its flat nasal tone.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the Stargate and strode along the sand dunes he remembered from his enforced stay here. A man appeared suddenly. "O'Neill," he said. "Do you really want to shoot me?" 

Jack had reflexively pointed his zat-like weapon then he shrugged and lowered it. "Not so much," he told his friend. "Good to see you again, Malek."

The Tok'ra dipped his head then his symbiote spoke. "We are pleased you have agreed to accompany us on this mission, Jack," he – Kelnor – said. "Your skills will be of much value."

"Uh … thanks," Jack mumbled. While he liked Malek, he wasn't so sure about the snake. It didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

To his relief, Malek spoke next. "We are not due to leave for several days, Jack," he said. "Shall we ring down? I'm sure you're tired."

"A bit," Jack conceded.

"Did you have trouble terminating your duty on Belrina?" the younger man asked as they made their way to one of the dunes where the transport rings were hidden.

"Not so much," Jack said. None actually – he was AWOL. If he ever returned to Belrina, he'd be court martialed on sight.

"That's good," Malek said seriously. "Stand next to me, please."

The transport rings appeared then deposited them inside the crystal-like tunnel of the Tok'ra base. "Love what you've done with the place," Jack quipped.

Malek rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me, Jack," he said. "I know you're uneasy about what is to come."

Jack grunted assent – the guy had come to know him pretty well during the month he'd spent with them. "Yeah," he said, nodding to some of the Tok'ra he'd met previously. Then his eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure. "Hey, Jacob!" he called.

Jacob Carter – Carter's dad, retired Major General and now snake-head – turned round. "Holy Hannah!" he said. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I'm your point man on this one, Jake," Jack said, glad to see the older man again. "So … whatcha been up to?"

Jacob frowned, not about to let Jack change the subject. "I didn't realize you were the one that had volunteered for this mission," he said. "When Malek told me someone from Belrina had agreed to this, I thought he was mistaken – they prefer not to be involved with the war against the Goa'uld."

His tone clearly indicated that he was less than impressed with Belrina's self-imposed isolation, and Jack managed a grin. "Why d'you think I left?" he asked. "I know all too damn well what those snake-heads are like."

Jacob gave a wry chuckle. "The mission doesn't start for a couple days yet, Jack," he said. "Plenty of time for me to get you up to speed with what's going on back on Earth."

"Cool," Jack said. Although it had only been a few weeks since SG-1 had returned to Earth, it felt like a life time.

As he followed the older man through the tunnels, he began to wonder whether he'd done the right thing. After all, he had a good life on Belrina; he was in charge of an exploration team, and he went home to a loving woman and child. But he knew the System Lords would reach Belrina one day. It was only a matter of time. Unless they were stopped.

He'd not been able to protect Charlie from the specter of death – he owed every other kid in the galaxy the chance to live free from death and slavery. Even if it meant his own life.

Hell, he should have died on that first mission to Abydos – it was only the fact that Daniel had taken the blast meant for him that had given him these extra years. Now it was time to settle old debts.

* * *

**TBC in Book 2 : Two As One. That will be rated M.**


End file.
